<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Fate Beckons by Jinxeshisu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051457">When Fate Beckons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxeshisu/pseuds/Jinxeshisu'>Jinxeshisu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thor Movies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Incest/Not Incest, Kinks, Missionary Position, NSFW, Near Death, Oral Sex, Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Serious Injuries, Sex, Smut, So Much To Tag Just Read Please, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxeshisu/pseuds/Jinxeshisu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Plagued by nightmares of an unknown woman - and Loki, Valdis - the daughter of Odin - takes it upon herself to delve into the meaning behind them, all whilst everything else takes place around her. Slowly, the truth reveals itself to her but how will she overcome what it is that transpires?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thor Movies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I've been working on this for.. a while. Years, actually. I think I started this back in.. 2018? It's gone through a lot of edits. I'd jot something down, spew out a bunch of stuff only to tweak it and then erase it, start over again and repeat the process. Everything that is currently posted is what I had scrambled together and had actually liked enough to finally do this. I'll be honest; I was really nervous about posting this. I originally started writing this as something for my sister, but I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted to post it. After careful consideration, and hopes that people out there might enjoy it, here it is. </p><p>I truly do hope you all enjoy this. &gt;.&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Another!”</p>
<p>A loud smash echoed throughout the tavern over the already crowded and boisterous environment that filled the large yet well known location in all of Asgard. Several cheers and shouts followed shortly afterwards as the eldest prince leaned back and took another pint from one of the maidens who worked in the tavern. </p>
<p>“All of this to ease your nerves for the upcoming ceremony, brother?” </p>
<p>Blue orbs followed the voice until they fell upon its source, a grin soon plastered to their owners lips. “Haha, have you ever known me to be nervous, sister?” He laughed, chugging back half of the pint in one go before he set the large glass down upon the long wooden table that he sat at. “It is an event to celebrate!”</p>
<p>You rolled your ocean eyes, a smile dancing across your lips as you sat across from him with a drink of your own in your hand. You brought the glass to your lips, chugging back a decent amount before you set it down upon the table and wiped the remnants from your mouth. At first glance, one could easily say that you were the last Asgardian they would expect to find at such a location in your Realm. Raven hair fell softly around your face, flowing over your shoulders and down to stop just before the small of your back. Lips painted a dark red, your ocean eyes were dusted with powder the color of purples and gold, black eyeliner done up to make them pop out against your unnaturally pale skin. If any had to hazard a guess, you would have looked like one of the porcelain dolls that could be found in Midgard, yet you were donned in a ceremonial armor that had become more of a casual attire for you as of late.</p>
<p>“I can think of a few times.” Sif spoke as she set her glass down, chuckling lightly at her friend. Her eyes were on the eldest prince, full of admiration and feelings that had yet to be reciprocated.</p>
<p>“You are right. It is an event to celebrate indeed, although I don’t think there is enough alcohol here to sustain the four of you for a night!” You chuckled, raising your glass to your eldest brother before you finished it off and snatched another from one of the maidens walking throughout the tavern. “Thank you, miss.” You smiled before you caught your brother’s gaze. “Oh, have I possibly struck a nerve, brother?”</p>
<p>“Not at all, sister, although I’ve only seen you down the one drink. You’ve barely kept up with us!” He laughed, grabbing himself another drink as he finished off his current and slammed the empty glass to the ground. </p>
<p>Your eyes narrowed as you kept your gaze locked with your older brother. “I can easily keep up with the four of you.” You spoke nonchalantly, sitting up straight. “Don’t underestimate me just because I’m a woman or your little sister.”</p>
<p>“Is that a challenge?”</p>
<p>You feigned shock at his question, placing a hand over your chest. “Thor Odinson!” You gasped, earning a gaze from your four friends as the youngest prince entered the tavern just behind the five of you. In an instant, your hand was on your glass. “I can easily drink you under this very table, brother.”</p>
<p>Thor moved to grab his drink and stare you down. “We shall see, sister.”</p>
<p>“Oh Norns, are you two truly going to do this?” Sif questioned as she looked between the both of you before her gaze fell onto Loki. “You’ve arrived just in time. I think your siblings have finally lost their minds.” </p>
<p>Loki couldn’t help but chuckle as he took a seat next to you. “I believe that happened years ago.” He opted to grab a drink for himself, his gaze shifting from Thor to yourself. “This will be an interesting sight to see. Please, do continue.” He smiled softly, motioning to the drinks the two of you held in your hands.</p>
<p>“Five drinks, we’ll see who finishes first, brother.” You spoke as you motioned to the maiden to bring ten more glasses to your table. Lining them out in front of the both of you, a smirk danced upon your lips. “I look forward to this.”</p>
<p>“As do I, sister. We shall see how this plays out.” Thor chuckled.</p>
<p>On the count of three, the two of you brought your glasses to your mouths and began chugging back the bitter liquid as fast as you could. As soon as the first was gone, the second followed shortly afterwards and the both of you moved onto the third, followed by the fourth. Neither of you showed signs of slowing down, barely catching a breath in between as you snatched the fifth. Taking a deep breath, you tilted your head back a bit further and took larger gulps of the liquid before you finished it and smashed the last glass against the ground.</p>
<p>“Impressive.”</p>
<p>You wiped your mouth of the remnants and licked your lips, looking across to your brother who wore a look of surprise on his face. “I believe I’ve come out the victor, brother.” You smirked as you leaned back and brought your knee up, holding it to your chest. “However will you live this down?”</p>
<p>“All a matter of luck, sister. It won’t happen a second time.” </p>
<p>You couldn’t stop yourself from laughing before you waved your hand at him. “Not tonight, brother. I’ve training with the Einherjar come morning. It’s best not to spend my night drowning myself in all this tavern has to offer.” Your gaze moved to look over the occupants of the tavern before you smiled, admiring the change of scenery from the palace for a night. “Thank you for the eventful night. I’ll be sure to join you all again on your next bout.”</p>
<p>Fandral looked towards you, ignoring the maidens on his arms for a moment. “Are you sure that you won’t stay for another drink, Valdis?”</p>
<p>“If I did not have prior commitments, I would gladly accept your offer but alas, I look forward to beating the Einherjar into submission under my boots.” You chuckled as you pushed yourself from your seat and gave a playful bow to your companions. “Until we meet again, my friends.” You laughed, turning on your heel and taking your leave from the tavern.</p>
<p>The streets were quiet, the world around you shrouded in nightfall as your eyes moved to gaze towards the night sky. The stars were splattered against the blackness, twinkling and dancing within its captor for all to see. A few of them shot across the sky, earning a smile from you as you walked down one of the darker streets to take the backroads home to the palace.</p>
<p>“Ah, nice night for a walk, hm?”</p>
<p>You stopped to turn your gaze towards the drunken voice that had spoken up from the shadows. “I suppose it is, yes. Is there something I can help you with, sir?”</p>
<p>The man stumbled from the shadows, expression failing to hide the intoxication that had taken over the older male. Grey eyes moved across your small frame as if sizing you up, imagining you in ways that he knew he shouldn’t. “There are a few things you could help me with, lovely.” He chuckled with a hiccup. “Although, I can think of one that would be <i>most</i> helpful.”</p>
<p>Your eyes narrowed as you placed a hand upon your hip, shifting your weight to one leg. “I’m sure whatever you have running through your mind is most eventful but I am not one to accompany a man so late at night, let alone at any given time.” You spoke sternly. “Try the taverns if you’re looking for a nightly companion.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come now. There’s no need to be so hostile. I promise it will be well worth your time, darling.” He chuckled as he moved closer to you, forcing you back against a nearby wall. “You’ll enjoy every moment of it.”</p>
<p>You folded your arms over your chest, eyes locked dangerously on the man in front of you. “I can assure you that I won’t.” You were quick to throw at him. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be on my way.” You pushed him back gently and stepped away only for a hand to grip onto your upper arm tightly, forcing you back against the wall.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say that you could just walk away from me. You <i>will</i> come with me, and for me.” He growled dangerously at you, pinning you back against the wall before he forced his mouth upon yours.</p>
<p>You were quick to grab the front of his shirt, bringing your knee up into his groin before pushing him back and placing a well aimed kick to his chest to send him flying back into the well-lit street. Wiping your mouth on your sleeve, your eyes narrowed even further as you stepped forward, placing your boot against his throat. “Men like you are <i>disgusting</i>.” You hissed at him, applying a bit of pressure as something in your eyes flickered before a dagger materialized into your hand.</p>
<p>“Ugh, get off of me girl!” He shouted at you, nails clawing at your boot as he struggled to get you to release him. “It’s just a bit of fun, really!”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry, <i>darling</i>. I promise this will all be well worth your while.” You smirked, licking your lips as you twirled the blade around in your hand and bent down to press your knee to his throat. “After all, you don’t just get to walk away from me.” You brought your hand up with the blade held tightly in your grasp before bringing it down only for a hand to clasp around your wrist and pull you away from the man beneath you.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>You grumbled something under your breath as you stared at your older brother, ocean eyes meeting emerald ones. “Oh, come now, Loki. It’s just a bit of fun, really.” </p>
<p>“Killing a man in the middle of the street is a ‘bit of fun’?” He questioned as he glanced towards the man who still lay in the middle of the street. “I trust there’s more to this little scenario than what I’m seeing.”</p>
<p>“She’s completely mad!” The man screamed as he got to his feet, pointing towards you. “Stumbles out of the tavern and starts waving that dagger around like a mad woman!”</p>
<p>Your expression dropped as you looked at him, almost as if you were completely bored with the situation at hand. “Is that what happened? I don’t seem to recall.”</p>
<p>Loki sighed as he released you, lightly tilting your head in several directions as he looked you over for any marks. “I’ll walk you back to the palace.” He sighed. “Allow me a moment.” He smiled softly before he heard other approaching footsteps. “Ah, brother.”</p>
<p>Thor stopped as he looked towards the two of you before raising an eyebrow in question at the situation at hand. “Loki, Valdis. Are you alright?” He questioned, allowing his gaze to fall onto the man who stood in the street. “Good sir, is everything alright?”</p>
<p>“This woman is completely mad! She tried to kill me!”</p>
<p>Your expression remained the same as you looked towards your eldest brother. “Go ahead. Inquire as to what happened.” </p>
<p>“I don’t believe she intended to kill you-”</p>
<p>The man threw his arms into the air as he continued. “She stumbled out of the tavern and kicked me into the street! Drew a dagger and held me down! If that young man there hadn’t stopped her, I’d be dead!”</p>
<p>Thor glanced towards you. “Is it true?”</p>
<p>“I don’t recall stumbling out of the tavern.” You placed a hand on your hip as you spoke. “I do recall kicking him into the street and attempting to scare him with a dagger.” You felt the eyes on you before you blinked slowly. “I recall all of this after he grabbed a hold of my arm and slammed me against that wall there.” You motioned with your head before your eyes were on the man. “I recall all of this after you tried to force yourself upon me.”</p>
<p>Both Thor and Loki exchanged looks before their gaze was on the man in the street. “You tried to force yourself upon this woman here?”</p>
<p>“I-I don’t know what she’s talking about!” He stepped back with his hands out in front of him. “I told you! She’s completely mad!”</p>
<p>“You’re correct. I am completely mad but not in the sense that my brothers here are.” You motioned to both Loki and Thor who wore extremely displeased expressions upon their faces. “Do you truly not recognize who they are, sir?” When he stared at them and shook his head, you scoffed in disbelief. “Oh Norns, this idiot.”</p>
<p>“Hey! Who are you referring to!?” He snapped at you, hands balled into fists. “You are-”</p>
<p>“That’s enough!” Thor snapped as he stepped towards the man and grabbed the front of his shirt, jerking him forward. “You will pay for what you have done to our sister!”</p>
<p>“I believe he deserves a just punishment, brother.” Loki commented as he stepped next to his brother and stared down at the man. “We could promptly deal with this or hand him over to the Einherjar to allow father to deliver a swift and righteous punishment for his crimes against the princess.”</p>
<p>“T-The princess..?!” His eyes shot to you in disbelief. “She’s not the princess!”</p>
<p>You feigned a look of hurt as you placed your hand against your chest. “How dare you! I am none other than Valdis Odinsdottir! Do you truly think that Loki Odinson would lie about such a thing? Perhaps Thor is lying too.” You shook your head before pinching the bridge of your nose. “I cast my vote for tossing him from the roof of the Observatory.”</p>
<p>Loki couldn’t stop the chuckle that came from him. “So cruel, sister. Although, that is not a bad idea if you think about it. I suppose Heimdall could always put our minds at ease with this situation. I’m sure that he was able to witness the crime this man committed against our sister.”</p>
<p>“N-No, please! I’m sorry, I didn’t realize who she was!”</p>
<p>“It should not matter who it was. It should not have taken place at all!” You snapped at the man as you stepped forward, grabbing his face in your hand. “You are <i>disgusting</i>. The very fact that you would attack an innocent woman is completely unacceptable. Had it not been me, I would have hoped that the woman would beat you into the ground and leave nothing left!” </p>
<p>“Valdis, careful.” Loki called to you, lightly touching your arm as he heard footsteps approaching. “Allow the Einherjar to take him. We’ll explain to father what has transpired here. He’ll pay for his crimes against the crown.”</p>
<p>Your eyes refused to leave the man’s face before you shoved him back, slamming your boot into his chest to send him flying back into the wall behind him. “Guards, your timing has never been more perfect.” You spoke before you motioned to the drunken man. “Take him into custody. I will personally explain to my father of the crimes this idiot has committed.” You spoke sternly.</p>
<p>The Einherjar were quick to place a set of handcuffs around the man’s wrists, escorting him away to where he would await punishment for what had just transpired. A sigh escaped you as you felt Thor’s arm on your shoulder. “Are you alright, sister? He didn’t injure you, did he?”</p>
<p>“Of course not.” You smiled softly at your eldest brother. “Go on back to the tavern. Drink with our friends, enjoy the rest of your night.” You lightly pat his chest, motioning back towards the tavern. “I’ll return home with Loki.”</p>
<p>Thor looked to Loki before he gave a short nod, turning on his heel to head back towards the tavern. At his departure, Loki turned his gaze to you before the two of you began your journey back towards the palace. “Was it a scare tactic?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I had no intentions of killing a man in the middle of the street.” You let out a slow breath, wrapping your arms around your small frame. “Although, it would have been far too easy to dispose of him if I had needed to do so.” </p>
<p>“You are truly something to be admired, sister. I fear for those who are ever on the receiving end of your rage.” He chuckled, pulling his coat from himself to drape it over your shoulders. “He truly didn’t harm you, did he?”</p>
<p>“Not in the slightest. I’ll admit that I was a little surprised by his advances but I suppose in his drunken nature, it was to be expected.” You moved to slide your arms through the sleeves of his coat, pulling it around yourself to keep warm. “You arrived at the right moment, as always, brother.”</p>
<p>He smiled, holding his arm out to you. When you took it, he kept you close to him. “Thor might have beaten that man into the street if the Einherjar hadn’t shown up but I do not think he will be spared from father’s rage once he learns of what transpired tonight.”</p>
<p>You chuckled and shook your head. “Nothing can ever spare father’s rage when it comes to the three of us. Even mother will be upset when she hears the news.” You placed a hand against his arm as you walked, taking in the scenery as you drew closer to the palace. “Would you keep me company tonight, brother?”</p>
<p>As you reached the steps, he glanced towards you with a look of surprise. “It’s been quite some time since you’ve asked for my company.” He paused for a moment. “I’d be honored.”</p>
<p>You lightly smacked his arm. “Oh, shush. You shouldn’t answer like that. Unknowing ears might get the wrong impression.” You laughed as you ascended the steps and wandered through the corridors towards your chambers. “I only ask because I do not wish to be alone tonight. I have been restless for the last few nights.”</p>
<p>“Are you having nightmares again?”</p>
<p>You give a short nod. “The same one. A woman shrouded in black as if she were the Goddess of Death herself. She speaks to me but I can never remember the words when I awake in the morning. It’s growing to be quite infuriating.” You frowned. “I do not understand why she would come to me and then leave me with nothing to remember when I return to this world.”</p>
<p>“In time, if it is meant to be, you will remember what it is that she has to tell you.” He stopped to push open the doors to your chambers and allowed you to enter first before following after you, pushing the doors shut behind him. “I wouldn’t trouble yourself with them.”</p>
<p>“I once told father about the nightmares. He said that they are only dreams, workings of something I needn’t worry about but the urgency in his voice was most troubling.” You stepped into a separate room to change into a thin black and purple nightgown before joining him, running a brush through your long raven strands. “Perhaps it is an omen of ill tidings to come.” </p>
<p>Loki moved to sit on the side of your bed, watching the way your face twisted at your words. “Listen to father. If he says it is nothing to fret over, trust him.” </p>
<p>You let out a sigh as you moved to the large balcony of your room, staring out at the city of Asgard. You continued to brush your hair before you felt Loki move behind you, carefully wrapping his arms around you in a form of comfort. “Brother, I cannot help but fret over the things that I see. She is so familiar, so troubled about where she is. I wish I could remember what she says when I am with her.” You placed a gentle hand over his before you leaned your head back against his shoulder. “Do you ever wish things were different?”</p>
<p>“Whatever do you mean? Things are how they should be.” He smiled softly as he looked down at your face before placing a kiss to your head. “Come now, you should rest for tomorrow.” He stepped away and moved back towards your bed, pulling you along with him. </p>
<p>“I feel like things should be different, or often wish they were.” You climbed into bed and set your brush to the side before pulling the covers over your small frame. “You are often there, too.”</p>
<p>Loki moved to sit with his back against the headboard of your bed, a book in his hands as he held it carefully. “Do I play an important role in your dreams?”</p>
<p>“You do, brother. Sometimes you say things I don’t understand, sometimes you fight with our brother.” You sighed softly. “Sometimes you will say things that should not be said and do things that should not be done but it feels as if it should be as how it is in my dreams.”</p>
<p>He let out a soft chuckle. “It sounds dangerous but I’m sure it is a bit of fun. Am I the God of Mischief there too?”</p>
<p>“King, actually.”</p>
<p>His eyes widened at your words as he looked down at you, staring at you as he tried to make sense of your words. “It’s impossible. Thor will be king.”</p>
<p>“In my dreams, you are king.” You smiled. “A glorious king that the people of Asgard love and admire. All of us are proud of you and you are the happiest I have ever seen.”</p>
<p>“What of Thor?”</p>
<p>“He is never there. He travels to another realm, spends his time elsewhere and leaves the throne to you, the King of Mischief, of Asgard.”</p>
<p>“Do you wish me to be king?”</p>
<p>You make a face at his words. “I always believed you to be a glorious king if you were ever given the chance.” You offered a glance to him, watching the smile that dances at his lips.</p>
<p>“And what of my Queen? Is she beautiful?”</p>
<p>You chuckle. “As beautiful as you believe her to be.” You let your head rest against his chest as you find yourself yawning. “She loves you, adores you, and supports every decision that you make as king.”</p>
<p>Loki looked down at you once more, enjoying the stories of your dreams that you share with him. “Is she as beautiful as you?”</p>
<p>You pause and purse your lips for a moment. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“And who is she?” He questioned, curiosity in his words.</p>
<p>“She is..” You trail off, unsure if the words should be spoken. “I cannot say. It is not right for me to speak such things.”</p>
<p>He shifts slightly, placing a finger under your chin to force you to look at him. “I am curious. Indulge me.” He speaks softly. </p>
<p>“I am your queen.” You whisper, your gaze moving away from his emerald one. “It is improper but it is what it is when I dream of such things.”</p>
<p>“I could not ask for a better queen to rule by my side.” He smiles, placing a gentle kiss to your forehead before his gaze lingers on yours. “You would make a beautiful queen, Valdís.”</p>
<p>You chuckle lightly. “I cannot be your queen, and such things only saddens me.” You let your gaze move to meet his before you make a face. “I wish you were not my brother.”</p>
<p>“Shall we pretend that I am not for a single night?” He chuckles. “Let your dreams be a reality if for only once?”</p>
<p>You feel the blush spread across your cheeks. “It is most improper, Loki.” You are unable to look away as the two of you are silent before you hear him chuckle once more.</p>
<p>“I can live a lie for a single night, if only to allow myself to indulge in the improper fantasies that we share.” He speaks as he lightly moves his hand to cup the side of your face, his thumb tracing lightly over your skin. </p>
<p>A part of you cannot believe the words that he has spoken, what offer he has made to you, yet the other part of you is screaming at you internally to accept, to give into the madness that you have surrounded yourselves with. “If I did not have to train at first light, I would accept such an offer.” You speak softly, leaning into his touch before you smile faintly. “If you’ll allow me a chance to find time for such a thing, perhaps we can.. Indulge ourselves another time?”</p>
<p>Your acceptance of such an offer surprised him although he didn’t show it, only giving you a short nod. “Of course. Rest, sister. We can continue this conversation another time when you do not have prior engagements.” He smiled, placing a gentle kiss to your forehead before allowing you to settle yourself against him while he moved to open the book in his lap. </p>
<p>“Read to me.”</p>
<p>He glanced at your tired expression, watching how you curled into him like when you were children and he would read stories to you until you would succumb to sleep. A small smile graced his lips before he started reading the words that were etched into the pages, a book you had familiarized yourself with over the years and one of your favorites. The creation of the realms, gods and goddesses, forbidden love, war. </p>
<p>You tiredly quoted some of the lines, smiling as your tired eyes fought against you. You were unsure when you had finally allowed yourself to succumb to sleep but when you awoke in the early morning, Loki was gone and you were alone once more. A saddened expression crossed your face as you stared at the spot where he had once been and you lightly ran your fingers against the pillows that remained placed against the golden headboard. <i>“It is forbidden, yet we find ourselves drawn to each other. Norns, please forgive us.”</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stepped back and placed a hand on your hip, ocean eyes on the armored men who panted and fought to catch their breath as they kneeled on the ground. You were growing stronger, becoming a formidable opponent on the battlefield, a true child of Odin. Your skills with a weapon were beginning to go unchallenged, your magic becoming as unstoppable as you were. Your speed, strength, abilities all improved beyond that of the Einherjar and it was becoming more apparent that they would soon prove fruitless in your training.</p><p>“I think we should stop here, princess.”</p><p>Your gaze moved to one of the older Einherjar as he leaned against a wall, his arms folded over his chest as he watched the men who were on the verge of collapse from your training that had gone until the late afternoon. “Perhaps it would be best. I’d hate to leave my father without any guards.” You let your weapon vanish into the air, moving to stretch while a soft sound escaped your lips at how good it felt. </p><p>“Your father will be proud of your accomplishments. You have improved a great deal.” He spoke as he looked to his men, motioning for them to take their leave. “It might be best for your next challenger to be one of your brothers.”</p><p>A chuckle escaped you. “They would only hold back when facing off against myself. I’ll find no luck with them.” You tapped your jaw as you looked towards the sky. “I’d like to experience a real battle, one where everything is on the line. I’d shine so much brighter if I could.” You smiled at the thought before you allowed your head to level and your gaze to move to the older man.</p><p>“You are not ready to partake in a real battle, princess. You are still inexperienced.”</p><p>You frowned at the man. “Experience can only be achieved when the opportunity presents itself. I may not be my brother but I will firmly continue to believe that I would do much better in an actual battle rather than facing off against your men.” You spoke confidently before you heard footsteps moving towards the courtyard.</p><p>“How did you fare today?” Odin’s voice was firm, strong as he let his hands rest against the railing. “Will she make a formidable warrior?”</p><p>“Of course, Allfather. Your daughter is truly a warrior such as yourself, as your sons.” The older man stood straight as he addressed his king. “When the time is right, she will be ready to join you in battle.”</p><p>You turned your gaze towards your father, a soft smile gracing your lips. “I am ready whenever you need me, father.” Your voice was as strong as his, your gaze never faltering as you watched him smile. At this, you could not help but return the gesture. “I will make you proud. This I promise you.”</p><p>“You have already made me proud, my daughter.” He smiled as he looked upon you before he motioned for you to join him. As you ran to his side, he kept pace with you and walked through the corridors of the palace. “When the time comes, you will be ready to join us.”</p><p>“I only want to make you proud, father. Mother as well.” You smiled as you kept pace with the older man, your eyes dancing over the guards that walked through the corridors to their posts. “I promise that you will not be disappointed when I am able to show you what I am capable of.”</p><p>“Remember, you are capable of a great deal of things. You are Odinsdottir. A warrior by blood, a warrior by heart.” He stopped to turn himself towards you. “Have you had those dreams again?”</p><p>You stopped at his question, ocean eyes on the floor. “Yes, I dream of it quite often. I am troubled by who this woman is, by what she wants with me, expects of me.” You muttered as you stared at the floor, your body tensing slightly. “I want to know who she is but I can never remember the words that she speaks to me.”</p><p>“You mustn't let it trouble you. They are but dreams, Valdis.” He placed a gentle hand on your shoulder as he watched the way your face twisted at the memories of your nightmares. “Speak with your mother, let her work her magic into chasing away such dreams.”</p><p>“Of course, father.” You let your gaze meet his only to notice the worried expression that graced the older man’s face. “May I ask something?”</p><p>“You can ask anything of me.”</p><p>“Do these dreams trouble you as well? When I first spoke to you of them, you seemed troubled and I grew concerned. It is not often that I see something trouble you.”</p><p>He smiled softly. “I am troubled that my daughter is plagued by nightmares. You deserve a peaceful rest, my child.” He lightly gripped your shoulder before he let his hand drop to his side. “There is another matter I wish to discuss with you.”</p><p>You blinked before tilting your head slightly. “What is it?”</p><p>“The man that the Einherjar brought to me.” </p><p>Your expression changed instantly at the mention of the drunken man from last night. “He tried to force himself upon me. I refused him and he was upset by my rejection.” You started. “At this, I fended him off and threatened him with a dagger, a means of a scare tactic to be honest. Thor and Loki found me shortly afterwards and we instructed the Einherjar to take him into custody so he may go before you for judgement.” </p><p>Odin’s face seemed to twist for a moment. “Very well. I will deal with such matters accordingly.” He examined your face as he spoke. “Did any harm befall you?”</p><p>“None, father. I was unscathed. He suffered more than I had.” You confirmed as you placed a hand onto your hip. “I trust that you will handle this matter as you deem fit.” You smiled before offering your father a gentle yet quick hug. “Thank you, father.” At your words, you parted ways with the king of Asgard and ventured towards your chambers to clean up before dinner.</p><p>Your chambers were silent aside from whatever was taking place outside, offering a small relief after your loud morning routine. Stripping yourself of your armor, you ran a cloth over your skin to clean the dirt and sweat from your body, humming softly at the cool feeling of the water. <i>“Norns, that feels wonderful.”</i> You finished with your bath and wrapped a bathrobe around your small frame, stepping out into the main part of your bedroom. As you sat on the edge of your bed, you caught sight of something in the corner of your eye.</p><p>“Have I come at a bad time?”</p><p>You smiled softly. “Not at all, mother. I had planned on coming to speak with you.” You offered a glance to your mother before you used your magic to clothe yourself in a soft black and purple dress. “Father-“</p><p>“You’re having the nightmares again.” She moved to sit next to you, placing a hand over your own. “Do you wish for me to remove those memories from your mind?”</p><p>You seemed so unsure, part of you afraid but the other wanting relief from them. If she were to lock them away, you could sleep soundly once more but then you could no longer ask Loki to keep you company at night, no longer ask him to read to you and allow you peace of mind from that which plagued you. “I do but-“</p><p>“You are uncertain. Does your brother still read to you?” </p><p>“Yes, he is quite skilled at chasing away the nightmares. I enjoy our reading sessions.” You smiled. “Perhaps it is magic.”</p><p>“Tell me what happens. Explain these dreams to me.”</p><p>You frowned and tensed. “A woman is there. She has hair as black as night, eyes that shine against the darkness that she surrounds herself with. I do not know why she is imprisoned in such a dark place, yet there she is. She speaks words I do not remember when I wake, words I feel might be important.” You fumble with the fabric of your dress. “I feel she is important, as if by some way we are connected. She feels familiar, and she is always so welcoming when we are together. Yet, she frightens me. I sense there is darkness in her, as if she were Death itself.” Your gaze moves to look upon your mother. “I fear something bad is about to happen. Why else would she come to me?”</p><p>“I do not know the woman you have described but you mustn’t fret over these dreams. If they truly trouble you so much, I am able to seal them away.” She gives your hand a light squeeze. “Even you have the power to do so yourself, Valdis. If it is easier for you, perhaps Loki could assist you.”</p><p>“I could never ask such a thing of Loki.” You allow your gaze to fall to the floor. “I will consider it. Thank you, mother.”</p><p>“There is no need to thank me, my child. Please, eat something and ensure that you get some rest.” She stood from the bed and placed a kiss to the top of your head. “Good night, Valdis.” With that, she took her leave from the room.</p><p>Your gaze lingered on her retreating form until she was gone from sight and it was then that you stood up from your bed, crossing the room to stand on the balcony to overlook the city. The woman from your dreams haunted you, tormented you and yet as much as you wanted to be rid of her, you were intrigued as to who she was. Your gaze moved down to your hands, watching as little green flames danced across your skin before they disappeared and you let them rest against the railing of the balcony.</p><p>
  <i>“Even you have the power to do so yourself, Valdis.”</i>
</p><p>You stepped away from the railing, moving to a secluded part of the balcony before situating yourself on the ground. Letting your back rest against the wall behind you, a slow breath was released as you used your magic to shroud you and keep you hidden from anyone who should come looking. <i>“I have the power to do this, yet I have the power to do so much more.”</i> You situated your hands into your lap, letting your eyes slowly shut as you focused on calming breaths, slow yet steady before you slipped into the depths of your own mind.</p><hr/><p>
  <i>“So, you’ve come once more.”</i>
</p><p>You stood in the darkness, the air chilled like you had stepped into Jotunheim itself. Your eyes searched the darkness for movement before you grew impatient and allowed the green flames to spread over your hands, providing a sufficient light source. “Where are you?”</p><p>“I am here as I always have been.”</p><p>Your entire body shifted, eyes on the direction of the voice as a woman stepped from the shadows. “Where is ‘here’ exactly?” You questioned as you stared at her, analyzing her, studying her. She was everything that you remembered; the skin tight black outfit that fit over her body, raven hair a mess and grey eyes tired yet dangerous. </p><p>“Have you allowed yourself to succumb to sleep once more?” </p><p>You shook your head. “No, I am here of my own will.” You remained in place as she drew closer to you, a smile seeming to creep onto her lips. “Who are you?”</p><p>“It’s always the same dance, child. I am..” But her name never came. It was as if the word itself had been forbidden. “Does Odin know that you’ve come to me?”</p><p>You tilted your head, ocean eyes lingering on her face. She was so familiar, as if you had known her before any of these dreams had plagued you but you didn’t understand. You had never known a being such as herself, it was impossible. “My father knows nothing of this. I am shrouded in magic, hidden from all the Nine Realms.”</p><p>“Your father.” She scoffed as she stepped towards you, placing a pale hand against the side of your face. “He is anything but.” </p><p>You blinked at her words, confusion spreading over your face. “I did not come here for lies, woman.” You spoke sternly, brushing her hand away from your face. “I am seeking answers.”</p><p>“Then voice your questions, child.” She moved to sit in a chair that had appeared out of the blackness, folding her leg over the other as she leaned back. “I have all the time in the Realms for you.”</p><p>“What is this place? Why do you come to me? Why do you feel so familiar?” You spoke quickly. “Are you.. supposed to be my future?”</p><p>She chuckled at your questions. “In a sense, I am you. This is a prison, unknown to all of you. Banishment, imprisoned for the rest of my days.” </p><p>“Why do you come to me?”</p><p>“Perhaps you should ask the man you call father.” She smirked, resting her head against her hand. “He knows all, does he not?”</p><p>“My father tells me nothing, only that I shouldn’t fret over your visits in my dreams.” You made a face. “Why are you imprisoned here?” As you voiced your question, she looked back into the void before she stood and was before you in an instant, your face held in her hand. Your gaze was locked with her own before you felt something inside of you stirring, something in the depths of yourself seemed to awaken before she stepped back and you were thrown back to reality. You blinked at the familiar surroundings of Asgard before you frowned. “Whoever you are, I will find the answers I seek.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are.. Chapter Three. So for those of you who are reading this, I'll be the first to warn you that this chapter contains smut. As you've seen in the tags, this is 'incest' smut. If that's your thing, continue on. If not, well.. you can stop just before it starts and skip ahead to the next chapter. Thanks for reading all of it thus far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been almost a month since you had taken it upon yourself to speak to the mysterious woman who haunted your dreams and since then, you found it hard to control the desires that constantly plagued you. The desire for battle, to sink your teeth into something more than your routine training sessions, and the desires of wanting to indulge in sensual activities. You had taken to pushing your training further and further until you had found yourself savagely beating the Einherjar into submission, only stopping when the eldest of the guards had interfered. </p><p>“You could have killed them!” He snapped at you as he pulled you from the courtyard, pushing you away from the scattered men who fought to recover. “I will speak to your father about this!”</p><p>You wretched your arm free and found yourself in his face almost instantly, standing toe to toe with the guard. “You think you can frighten me into submission!?” You snarled at him, watching the way his face twisted at your aggression towards him. “Go on, tell him then!”</p><p>“I do not know what has gotten into you, princess, but your training sessions are hereby finished!” </p><p>You stepped closer to him, your faces close enough you could smell the cologne coming from the man. “If you think that is the worst that you can do to me, you are sorely mistaken. Your men are incapable, <i>useless</i>. If they cannot fend me off, I don’t see them lasting long against a <i>real</i> threat.” You hissed at him before you watched him return to his men with a scowl plastered to his face. With a snarl, you turned on your heel and stormed off inside, trudging down the corridors as several Einherjar stepped clear of your path. As you reached your chambers, you threw open the doors and moved across the room, kicking a table clear across to the other side. </p><p>“Perhaps I came at a bad time.”</p><p>You spun around at the voice, the darkness of the room having hidden the man who stood off to the side. Your afternoon training had dragged on until the late evening and you hadn’t paid much attention to the fact that Asgard had succumbed to nightfall. </p><p>“You’ve been avoiding me as of late, sister.”</p><p>Ocean eyes were locked on your older brother, meeting his emerald ones. He wasn’t wrong. You had been purposely avoiding direct contact with him, even going as far as to pretend that you had gone to bed early as to keep yourself away from him. You’d even used your magic to create clones of yourself to keep an eye on his whereabouts as to keep your distance from him yet he had been waiting here for you to return.</p><p>“Have I done something to upset you?”</p><p>You cringed at his voice. It was like velvet, a sweet wine that was urging for you to come drink it. His mere presence was intoxicating and you let out a strangled sigh, your gaze shifting to the table that lay across the room. Its contents were scattered and broken across the floor, reminding you of how you had carelessly assaulted them in a fit of rage. “No.” You breathed out.</p><p>“Then why the sudden secrecy? Why do you avoid me as of late?”</p><p>You could feel that familiar feeling building in the pit of your stomach, the desires slowly but surely rising to the surface. “Perhaps we should discuss this some other time.” You managed to get out as you turned yourself away from him, stepping into the bathroom to clean the remnants of your training from your body. You could hear him outside the room, stopping just at the doorway. </p><p>“Tell me why.”</p><p>“Loki, please.” You choked out, stripping yourself of your armor before you set about cleaning your body. He remained in the doorway, his eyes on the door to give you a bit of privacy as you continued. “How long have you been waiting in here?”</p><p>“Not long.” He spoke from the doorway, shifting to lean against the wall just outside the room. “But long enough to wonder if you knew I was here and had found somewhere else to conveniently be until I wasn’t.”</p><p>You finished quickly, a towel wrapped around your small frame as you stepped from the room and moved to sit along the edge of your bed, running a brush through your hair. “I had no knowledge of you being here. Even if I had, where else would I have gone? The tavern to join Thor and the others while they continue to celebrate?”</p><p>“It is possible. I know that you have ventured there quite a few times, sister.” His gaze moved to you, watching you with careful eyes. “Then again, I knew you would return here. I saw you coming this way.”</p><p>Your gaze met his. “Were you spying on me?”</p><p>“In a sense, I was watching you. It’s unlike you to avoid anyone, especially myself. I believed we were closer than that.” He moved to sit next to you, taking the brush and moving to run it through your now shorter raven hair. “This look suits you quite beautifully, Valdis.”</p><p>You scoffed and sat still, allowing him to brush your hair as you let your gaze wander to the blackened balcony. Very little light filled your room, darkness a new setting that you had come to prefer. “How were you watching me if you were here?”</p><p>“We’re both well aware as to how. You think you are the only one who sends yourself to other places to keep an eye on those around you?” He smirked lightly, stopping his ministrations for a moment. His eyes moved over the bruises that lined your pale skin, reminders of the training you had been putting yourself through as of late. “I apologize if I am intruding. I missed your company, sister.”</p><p>You turned in place and allowed your gaze to meet his. “As I have missed yours but-”</p><p>“Then allow me to keep you company for a single night, just like before.” He smiled softly at you, moving his hand to your face to brush some stray strands behind your ear. “You can indulge me in how your training has been faring, tell me more about your dreams, or we can sit here and read together like we always have.”</p><p>You tensed at his touch, a shiver running throughout the entirety of your body. Your dreams as of late were not a proper topic of discussion and your training was the same as it had been aside from what had transpired less than an hour ago. “Perhaps we could avoid discussing what I dream of at night, brother. Reading sounds wonderful, thank you.” You stood from your bed only to feel a hand upon your wrist.</p><p>“Are you still having the nightmares?”</p><p>You tilted your head slightly. “What nightmares?” You questioned him before you smiled. “They’ve been less reoccurring, nothing to fret over.” You chuckled as you met his gaze, noticing the concern that was etched into his features along with another look that you could not place. “What is it?”</p><p>“Do you still dream of other things? Is that why you have been avoiding me?”</p><p>You shook your head. “No, it has nothing to do with the dreams that come to me at night. I find those most pleasant, but it is something else entirely. I apologize for making you feel unwanted, brother.” You leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Rest assured, you are fine. We are fine, all is well.”</p><p>At your words, Loki smiled before he stood and cupped the side of your face gently. “It is a relief to hear that. Thank you, Valdis.” He whispered before he leaned forward, capturing your lips with his own.</p><p>Your eyes widened at the embrace, placing a hand against his chest. Something inside of you seemed to be riding at the surface, begging for release. “Loki.” You breathed out against his lips, ocean eyes locked with emerald ones as he pulled away, the two of you searching each other’s face for some kind of answer. “To Hell with it.” You muttered before you grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back down to kiss him once more.</p><p>What started out as harmless was soon to become more heated, the two of you fighting for dominance against each other as he seemed to lose himself in your kiss. A hand snaked around your waist to pull you against him, the other remaining on the side of your face as he leaned further into you and devoured your mouth with his own. “You better lock your doors.” He whispered against your lips. “I doubt you want anyone to walk in on us like this.”</p><p>A smirk danced across your lips as you waved your hand towards the doors, securing them shut and ensuring that they wouldn’t be opened any time soon. As soon as the click was heard, you were laid back against your bed gently and his lips were on yours once more. Your hands wandered up his back and stopped when they reached his short raven hair, knotting and pulling him down further into your kiss. “If you’re going to do this, brother, I would suggest that you do it soon before someone truly does disturb us.”</p><p>“As you wish, <i>my queen</i>.” He whispered before he removed his coat, tossing it over a chair near the bed. His shirt followed shortly afterwards and his mouth moved to pepper your neck with kisses, trailing down to your collarbone where he nipped lightly at the skin there. </p><p>Soft sounds escaped you as he continued his assault on your skin and when you felt his tongue drag against your breast, you arched against him and moaned softly. You had never known your brother to be experienced but his touches were like fire against your skin, heating your body in ways you had literally only dreamed of. “Ah, are you truly going to make me wait?”</p><p>“Patience, my love. I want you to enjoy every moment of this.” He spoke against your skin before he bit gently, his hand moving down your stomach to slip between your thighs. When you arched against him once more, he allowed himself to spread your legs and slip his fingers inside of you, thumb brushing against that tiny bundle of nerves that he knew would surely send you tumbling over the edge.</p><p>“Oh. <i>Oh Norns, Loki</i>.” You breathed out, biting at the back of your hand as you threw your head back against the pillows. Your eyes slid shut as you lost yourself in his touch, the feeling of his fingers thrusting into you surely driving you closer to a release you hadn’t expected. In a matter of moments, you had come undone around his fingers and let out a loud moan, doing your best to stifle it with your hand.</p><p>“That’s a good girl.” He chuckled as he brought his fingers to his lips, sucking them clean before he moved to kiss you, his hand working at his pants. “Allow me to truly indulge you, pet.” He huskily whispered, devouring your mouth once more before he felt your hands at his hips, sliding his pants down enough to free him of his restraints. “My, aren’t we eager?” He chuckled once more.</p><p>You moved up to kiss him once before your mouth was latched onto his neck, biting and sucking at the skin there to drag soft moans from the God of Mischief himself. Your hands slid down further, clawing at him and pulling him towards you as you rolled your hips up against his. “Please, <i>my king</i>. Indulge me.” You breathed into his ear, nipping at it lightly with a smirk. </p><p>He gripped onto your hip, positioning himself against you before he slid into you and allowed you both a moment to adjust to the feeling of each other. You were so warm, so tight around him that he hadn’t realized his eyes had slid shut at the very feeling of you around himself. When he felt you roll your hips against him, he slowly began to move. Thrusts were slow but steady, easing you both into it before he began to quicken his pace. Your moans were like music to his ears, a song he never wanted to be rid of, and it drove him further as he lost himself in you. </p><p>With every thrust, you felt him hit a spot deep within you that forced loud moans from your lips and your hands moved to his back, nails clawing at his shoulders before you dragged them down his back to leave claw marks as clear as the day itself in their wake. You could feel yourself growing closer to the edge once more and you arched against him, allowing your legs to wrap around him before he was thrusting into you at a harder and quicker pace. “Loki, I’m going to-” </p><p>“As am I, my love.” He breathed out before he felt you tighten around him and pushed once more to have you come undone around him, a scream ripping from your throat that he was quick to silence as he slammed his mouth down upon yours. The feeling of you constricting around him sent him spiraling over the edge and before he had a chance to pull himself free from you, he emptied himself within you. A loud groan escaped him as he kissed you and the two of you rode out your high. “I am sorry, pet. I wasn’t quick enough.”</p><p>You chuckled breathlessly against him as he pulled himself from you and stood to adjust himself accordingly. Your eyes never left him as he stood, lifting you into his arms and carried you to the bath where he helped clean you off. “It’s quite alright, brother. I’ve no ounce of worry about what has transpired here.” You took the cloth from him and cleaned yourself accordingly before you used your magic to clothe yourself in a tight fitting black nightgown. </p><p>“That is quite suiting, sister. Truly.” He smiled before placing a kiss to your lips and lifting you into his arms once more. He was careful as he carried you back to bed, setting you down against the soft mattress before he retrieved his discarded shirt and climbed into bed next to you with a book in hand. “Shall I read to you?”</p><p>“I would love nothing more.” You smiled as you curled into him, resting your head against his chest. “But I will not be awake for long. You have successfully exhausted me.” You chuckled before a yawn escaped you. “I will cherish this moment for the rest of my days.”</p><p>“As will I.” He smiled, his voice quiet as he moved to open the book to where the two of you had left off the last time you were together. “I am sorry that it could only be for one night.”</p><p>You sighed and nodded before you purse your lips together. “Perhaps it doesn’t have to be only for tonight.” You muttered only to feel him shift under you. “It could be our secret, brother.”</p><p>“And so it shall be.” He tilted your chin to place another kiss to your lips before he returned to your book and read until the both of you succumbed to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter but I can promise the next one will be much longer. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your training sessions with the Einherjar had come to an end but in exchange, Loki had offered to train with you and you were never more excited at the chance to spar with your older brother. Even Thor had come around to training with you, offering you a better chance at fighting someone who could withstand all of your rage and the fact that you completely refused to hold anything back. It proved most useful, allowing you a chance to show your brothers how far you had come in the last several months. It also gave you a chance to become closer with both of them and you soon found that you were surrounding yourself with the two of them. </p><p>“Are you excited for tomorrow, brother?” You sat at the large table, slicing up a piece of meat before chewing on a piece of it. “I cannot believe that you are to be king!”</p><p>Thor took a swig of ale and smiled at you. “If only it could have been one of you.” He teased before he opted for shoving a piece of meat into his own mouth. “One day, the two of you will come to rule over Asgard.”</p><p>“Sadly, I do not think that day will ever come. You are going to live forever, brother. That stubborness of yours is most troubling for all of us.” You teased back as you offered a glance to your older brother. “You would have made a glorious king, Loki.”</p><p>“As you would have made a beautiful queen, Valdis.” He smiled as he continued to pick at the plate in front of him when footsteps echoed from outside the room. “Ah, good evening, father.”</p><p>You turned your head towards your father and smiled. “Good evening, father. Have you come to join us for supper?”</p><p>“Not tonight, my child.” He smiled before he moved to Thor, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Rest well tonight, my son. Tomorrow will be a glorious day for you and all of Asgard.” His gaze moved to both Loki and yourself. “Ensure that your brother retires early tonight. No tavern visits for our future king.” He chuckled before he took his leave.</p><p>“Of course. I’d be honored to drag him kicking and screaming to his chambers.” You laughed, finishing off your dinner before leaning back in your chair. “With hair like that, it would be too easy of a task!”</p><p>Thor shot you a look. “Do not jest about my hair, sister.”</p><p>You raised a brow at him. “The glorious Queen of Asgard in all of her glory. They’ll tell stories and sing songs about your golden locks, dearest.” You laughed, earning a chuckle from Loki who sat across from you until you felt something hit your shoulder and you turned your gaze to your eldest brother as an apple rolled across the floor. “Excuse me, miss. I believe that throwing food around is completely unladylike.”</p><p>Thor moved to grab another apple from the table and smirked as he threw it at you, only for you to catch it and whip it back at him rather roughly. “Such strength. Perhaps as a future king of Asgard, you would prove yourself a fierce warrior.”</p><p>You feigned a look before you stood, using your magic to allow yourself to shift into a male version of yourself. “Ah, I think you’re right, brother.” You turned in several directions to admire yourself before you slammed your hand down onto the table next to him. “But you look more ravishing than myself.”</p><p>Thor blinked before he noticed that your magic had shifted him into a female version of himself. “Valdis, that is most unwise.”</p><p>You whistled lowly before you stepped back to bow playfully to him. “Lady Thor, you are truly a sight to behold. I cannot wait for all of Asgard to meet their future queen.” You stepped from the table and moved towards the door. “Enjoy your last night as princess, dearest.”</p><p>“Valdis, lift your magic!” Thor commanded as he pushed from the table and turned to face you.</p><p>You chuckled and merely waved a finger at him. “Ah, ah. I prefer this new look. Good night, <i>sister</i>.” You watched as he lunged towards you before you spun and tore off down the hall, your laughter filling the corridors as your eldest brother gave chase in his new form. When you slipped into the shadows, you watched as he ran by and stifled a laugh before you felt a hand over your mouth.</p><p>“Perhaps we should call you the Goddess of Mischief.” Loki chuckled before he pressed a kiss to your lips, letting his hands rest against your hips. “Lift your magic, pet. I cannot make love to you like this.”</p><p>“Oh but you could.” You teased, pressing another kiss to his lips before your magic dissipated and you reverted to your previous form, your gaze shifting to the corridor that your brother had gone down. “I should have left him until morning in such a form.”</p><p>“Mother would not approve of such trickery before a grand event.” Loki stepped from the shadows with you, walking alongside you as the two of you strolled through the palace. </p><p>You tapped your jaw. “Perhaps not. Oh well, I shall have to indulge Lady Sif and the Warriors Three with Queen Thor tomorrow evening at the tavern.” You laughed, linking your arm with his. “Will you accompany me during the celebration tomorrow, brother?”</p><p>“I would be honored.” He smiled. “Although, who will accompany mother?”</p><p>“I can assure you that she will be quite alright.” You hummed contently as the two of you walked the corridors. “I cannot believe that the day has finally come for our brother. The next king of Asgard, it will truly be a day of days.”</p><p>“Did you ever dream of him being the next king, pet?” He questioned as the two of you stepped into your chambers and moved to the balcony where you were finally secluded from prying eyes. “Or was I the only king that you longed for?” He placed gentle kisses to the back of your neck as his arms wrapped around your small frame, his voice quiet and as soft as his touch.</p><p>“Do not doubt the love I have for our brother. He will be a wonderful king like our father.” You smiled, placing your hands over his. “Though you would have been just as glorious if you had been given the chance.”</p><p>“I would never have been able to make you my queen, love. I cannot help but believe that me taking another as my Queen would have hurt you.”</p><p>You chuckled. “I would have been forced to dispose of her.” You teased, leaning into his touch. “And that, brother, would have been far too easy with the skills that I possess. No one would ever suspect someone like myself to take such actions.”</p><p>“Perhaps not.” He chuckled. “I couldn’t imagine having to give up the relationship we have to another woman. The thought is truly dismal.”</p><p>You turned in his arms, lightly placing a hand against his chest. “Even if I were forced to take a husband, I would always return to you, Loki.” You smiled, leaning up to kiss him gently. “I do not wish to ever be apart from you. All of this, what we have, what feelings we share, I want it to be forever. I wish for it for the rest of my days as long as I am still breathing.”</p><p>“Such a devious little creature. I would have to dispose of your husband quickly if only to keep you as mine for the rest of our days.”</p><p>The two of you shared a kiss before you took his hand in yours and pulled him into your chambers. “Come to bed with me, my king. I am in dire need of you tonight.” You smirked before he had lifted you into his arms and carried you to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look beautiful, my dear.”</p><p>You turn in place, your piercing gaze softening as you allow yourself to take in the source of the voice that had pulled you from your recent thoughts. “Mother.” You speak softly as you fold your hands in front of you gently, allowing the older woman to approach you. </p><p>She reaches her hand out to brush a stray strand of your raven hair back into place, smiling as softly as she always had. Lightly she cups the side of your face, admiring you. “You grow more beautiful with each passing day, I’m so proud of you.” She speaks as gentle as her touch, lightly taking your hands into hers. “Is something troubling you? I was certain that you would have already joined the others.”</p><p>You allow your gaze to meet your mother’s, ocean blue orbs locking with her own. “I didn’t want to arrive too early. You know how my brother is. I’m sure he has a grand entrance planned for such an event.” You offer a glance to the doors for but a moment. “I suppose we should make our own entrance, shouldn’t we?”</p><p>She smiles softly before she takes a step back when she hears footsteps approaching. “Of course. The two of you can head in first and I shall join you momentarily.” She offers a glance to someone behind you before she takes her leave to find her eldest son.</p><p>“You look absolutely breathtaking. I fear I may have to kill several men out there, sister.” A chuckle comes from behind you before the source moves to join you at your side, a smile on his face as his emerald eyes take in all that you have to offer to him. “I am truly a lucky man.”</p><p>“Oh, please. You’re giving me far too much credit, brother, though I thank you for your honesty.” You turned in place to face him, a soft smile gracing your painted lips. You are careful to place your hands delicately in front of yourself, admiring him in his ceremonial armor. “You are as handsome as you always are, Loki. The horns are a nice touch.” You tease.</p><p>He chuckles once more before he reaches a hand up, allowing it to move carefully over your hair while his magic lines it with golden and silver snowflakes. “One final touch to your beauty, my love.” He speaks in a whisper before he meets your gaze.</p><p>“Thank you, my king.” You whisper to him, the longing desire to kiss him driving you mad. You wish that you could truly be alone for only a moment to do so before your mind wanders and wishes that the two of you were not bound by blood so that you could openly be together as you both longed for. “How fares our brother?”</p><p>“Nervous but he’ll be along shortly.” He shifts in place, looking away from you. “I believe mother has gone to speak with him, hasn’t she?”</p><p>You gave a short nod. “It is best that she calm his nerves lest he make a fool of himself. Our brother does not handle nervousness well at all.” You smiled faintly before you let out a sigh. “I am proud of him. He will be a wise king, just like father.” You turned to face him as you spoke. “I think we’ve stalled enough.”</p><p>He offered an arm to you, his smile never fading as he watched you carefully link your own around his and the two of you walked towards the doors. As you moved to where you would stand during the ceremony, his eyes were on those around you as the two of you walked.</p><p>You were graceful but a smirk danced on your lips. Your attire was something that only you would dare to dress in for any event ever held in all of Asgard; a long black and azure blue dress with a slit that stopped on your upper thigh just below your hip, a silver corset made of the finest metal in all of Asgard that fit your body well to accentuate the curves and bust you had been graced with, and black shoulderless sleeves that were tight fitting to your toned arms. Your wrists were lined with silver and gold bracelets, while a golden collar fit snugly around your neck, and a pair of golden open-toed heels fitted your feet. Your eyes were lined black with perfection, a gold and onyx powder gracing your eyelids in such a manner that it brought out the blue of your eyes and your lips were a shade of dark red that drew everyone into wondering how they might taste if given the chance.</p><p>Loki allowed a smirk to cross his lips as he chuckled, keeping you close to him until you reached the steps and only then did he allow you to step away from him. As he took his place to your left, he caught Fandral’s gaze on you and his eyes narrowed slightly. The very look that the man was giving you was enough to make his body grow cold, filled with an urge to pummel the man senseless. He tensed for but a moment before he turned his gaze back to you. </p><p>You could only offer the man a smile and a short but quick nod before your attention turned to your eldest brother who had made his entrance. A soft chuckle escaped you as you placed a hand on your hip, rolling your eyes at the grand entrance he was making before it was soon silenced at the sudden tap of Gungnir, your father’s staff, against the ground.</p><p>Although as soon as the ceremony had started it had ended with the only words muttered by your father being that of Frost Giants. At his words, you had watched as Odin and your brothers disappeared and you were left with a burning curiosity as to what your father had meant. “Is it something to do with Jotunheim?” You questioned your mother but Frigga herself was unsure. </p><p>“Do not trouble yourself with your father’s words.” She spoke as the two of you walked down one of the many corridors. Her eyes moved to take in the expression on your face and the way your body moved with anticipation at the thought of a possible battle. “How has your training with your brothers gone? Are you faring well against them?”</p><p>At her sudden question, your head shot towards her before your gaze moved back to the ground. It was hard to contain the excitement that coursed through your body at the thought of a fight, a battle where you could truly let the beast that lurked beneath the surface break free before returning back to your ‘princess’ composure. “Ah well enough. They don’t hold back like the Einherjar did and it allows me to push myself just a little further.” You paused for a moment. “I enjoy it more than I care to admit.”</p><p>“It’s to be expected. You are your father’s daughter. Such talents run deep through your veins.” She smiled. “We are both proud of your accomplishments. You are a fine warrior, as you are a woman.” </p><p>“I take pride in being a warrior like my father, like my brothers, and even a skilled sorceress like yourself. We have trained hard and accomplished so much, all to please father and make him proud of us.” You smiled faintly as you placed your hands in front of you. “As well as yourself, mother. We only wish for the two of you to be proud of us and nothing more.”</p><p>“You have nothing to fret over, Valdis. Your father and I are always proud of the three of you.” She stopped walking when you reached the end of the corridor. “I will speak with your father. Please, do not trouble yourself with the Frost Giants that your father spoke of. I’m sure it is nothing.” She smiled before placing a gentle kiss to your forehead and taking her leave.</p><p><i>“I cannot make you any promises, mother. Even you are aware of the insatiable creature that lurks beneath the surface, yet you say nothing of it. I am left to wonder if you are truly proud of having such a monster for a daughter.”</i> You let out a sigh and turned on your heel, wandering off in search of your brothers only to discover the room where the grandest feast was being prepared.</p><p>“Ah, good evening.” </p><p>You smiled softly at one of the servants who was assisting the others in setting the table. “I suppose it is.” You spoke as you took an apple from the table and moved away to stand by the window, taking a small bite as you looked out over the city. Everything was so peaceful, even with the mention of Frost Giants by your father, and it offered a small ounce of relief as you leaned against the railing. </p><p>“You must be a goddess.” Loki’s voice came from behind as he approached you, taking in the glow washing over you from the setting sun.</p><p>“And you a god.” You turned to face him, moving towards him carefully before you disposed of the fruit in your hand. “I trust that all is well if you’re here, Loki. What of Thor?”</p><p>“He is upset, but I believe that he will come around soon enough.” He spoke softly, once again admiring the grace in which you both spoke and moved. At times like this, it was hard for him to believe that such beauty truly existed in the world, and that such beauty was in the form of his sister. “What troubles you?”</p><p>You were silent as you let your gaze move to the men who busied themselves with the tables. “Father mentioned Frost Giants. Is it true?”</p><p>“Yes, and they broke into the weapons vault.” He watched you tense slightly before he was quick to continue. “The Destroyer took care of them. You’ve nothing to fear, Valdis. All is well, they won’t come to harm anyone in Asgard. Father ensured that they paid with their lives.” He lightly took your hand, watching the way that your face twisted with the words he spoke. “I promise you.”</p><p>Your gaze shifted and locked with his emerald eyes, the two of you locked in each other’s gaze for a moment before you let out a soft sigh. “I am not afraid, brother. I am curious as to how the Frost Giants found entry into the city.” You spoke quietly, hiding the discontent and eagerness of earlier thoughts from him. “We both know that Thor is going to want answers. I fear he will march into Jotunheim and demand them.”</p><p>“I assure you, even I would not be so foolish. It is forbidden, and father would never permit such a course of action.” He spoke as he lightly ran his thumb over the skin of your hand, gazing down upon it. “He cannot do a thing without defying father.”</p><p>As you opened your mouth to speak, you heard angry footsteps enter the room and watched as a table was upended by your eldest brother in a fit of rage. Food and dinnerware were scattered over the floor with a loud crash and it was enough to cause you to stumble back in fear of being hit by the oncoming objects. “Thor!” You shouted as you held Loki’s arm firmly, having caught your footing when you nearly tripped over the hem of your dress. “What in the Nine Realms are you doing!?”</p><p>“Sister, perhaps we should leave him?” Loki questioned before he caught your expression. He knew it all too well. He knew that once you had that look in those tranquil blue eyes of yours that things were about to become serious, whether all intended parties were aware or not. “Valdis, please.” He spoke softly.</p><p>“Loki, this is madness. You-”</p><p>He placed a gentle finger to your lips to silence you, watching as your eyes narrowed at his gesture. “I’ll handle our brother. Help yourself to a drink and we shall discuss everything afterwards.” He placed a gentle kiss to your forehead before he stepped away, cautiously yet calmly approaching his older brother who now sat on the steps at the far end of the room.</p><p>“It is unwise to be in my company right now, brother.” Thor spoke with underlying rage, overlooking the chaos he had just created amongst the room.</p><p>“Who said I was wise?” Loki chuckled as he took a seat next to his brother, watching him carefully.</p><p>“This was to be my day of triumph.” </p><p>“It will come. In time.” He paused for a moment before he spoke once more. “ If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard’s defences once, who's to say they won't try again. Next time with an army.”</p><p>“Exactly!”</p><p>“There's nothing you can do without defying Father.” He continued before Thor glanced towards his hammer with a gleam in his eyes. He knew that look, oh Nine Realms this was bad. “No, no, no, no! I know that look!” He called to his brother as he stood, descending the steps before Thor had turned to look at him.</p><p>“It’s the only way to ensure the safety of our borders.”</p><p>“Thor, it’s madness!” Loki exclaimed.</p><p>Volstagg was the next one to speak up. “Madness? What sort of madness?” </p><p>“Nothing! Thor was simply making a jest!” Loki was quick to reply, his gaze moving to you and notice the displeased expression that you now wore, the way your arms were folded in disapproval over your chest. Oh, this was not going to go well. He mentally cursed himself for having such aggressive siblings at times like these.</p><p>“The safety of our Realm is no jest.” He glanced towards his brother before he turned to the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. “We’re going to Jotunheim.”</p><p>“What!?” Fandral exclaimed in disbelief of the words that were just uttered, now distracted from his previous decision of approaching you with offers of drinks and dancing.</p><p>Your gaze moved from Thor to Loki, watching him before it shifted back towards your eldest brother. “You are out of your mind.” You breathed out, knowing that Thor was paying you no attention at all. Your steps were silent as you moved behind the pillars and were quick to join Loki’s side, no longer caring about maintaining a distance from the situation at hand.</p><p>“Thor, of all the laws of Asgard, this is one that you must not break.” Sif interjected.</p><p>“This isn’t like a journey to Earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god. This is Jotunheim.” Fandral continued in disbelief.</p><p>“And if the Frost Giants don’t kill you, your father will!” Volstagg added.</p><p>Thor was not about to back down, not from this. “My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies, and took their Casket! We’d just be looking for answers.”</p><p>“It <i>is</i> forbidden!” Sif snapped at her friend, her gaze moving from Thor to both Loki and yourself. </p><p>“My friends,” His gaze moved over his friends with a smile, continuing with both enthusiasm and charismatic conviction. “Have you forgotten all that we’ve done together?” He turned to Fandral as he continued. “Who brought you into the sweetest embrace of the most exotic maidens in all of Yggdrasil?”</p><p>“You did.”</p><p>He turned to Hogun. “Who led you into the most glorious of battles,” and then to Volstagg. “And to delicacies so succulent, you thought you’d died and gone to Valhalla?”</p><p>“You did.” Both Volstagg and Hogun spoke in unison. </p><p>It was Sif that Thor turned to next. “And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors the Realm has ever known?”</p><p>“I did.” She stated matter-of-factly. </p><p>“True, but I supported you, Sif.” He spoke quickly before he turned to all of them. “My friends, trust me now. We must do this.” He watched as all of them exchanged concerned looks. “Come on. You’re not going to let my brother and I take all the glory, are you?”</p><p>A startled look crossed Loki’s face as he stood with you, feeling your gaze move from Thor to himself. “What?” </p><p>“You are coming with me, aren’t you?” Thor spoke as he looked at Loki, letting his gaze move to meet yours. “You as well, sister.”</p><p>The thought of a fight in Jotunheim made your body tremble with excitement, a real fight that you had been longing for right at your fingertips, and all you had to do was lie to Heimdall, catch a ride on the Bifrost and knock around a few Frost Giants. All while you defied your father and one of Asgard’s greatest laws. “Damn.” You breathed out, glancing over at your friends before your eyes moved back to your brother. “I will not defy our father, Thor. You know it is forbidden!” You hissed at him, cursing yourself mentally for not jumping at the opportunity to get a little of the bloodshed that you so desperately craved. </p><p>“Yes, of course! I won’t let my brother march into Jotunheim alone. I will be at his side.” Loki smiled as he stepped down to join his brother, the feeling of your piercing gaze burning a metaphoric hole into the back of his ceremonial armor. Oh, you were displeased beyond belief. There was no getting out of this, not this time.</p><p>“And I.” Volstagg and Fandral spoke up.</p><p>Hogun spoke next. “And I. The Warriors Three fight together.”</p><p>“I fear we’ll live to regret this.” Sif spoke finally. </p><p>As they took their leave, you hesitated for a moment to allow the reality of the situation sink in. After a couple of minutes, you followed behind them with urgency. You hoped, somewhere deep down inside of you, that Thor would change his mind, that he would not drag your brother and your friends to Jotunheim, and that he would not deny your father. When they showed no signs of stopping, you remained in the doorway but not without Loki’s noticing. </p><p>“I know what is running through that mind of yours, that you long for this as much as anyone but I ask that you remain here in Asgard where you will be safe.” He spoke softly to you as the two of you remained hidden within the shadows of the palace doors. “Promise me that you will remain here.”</p><p>“Do not let our brother do this. Please, Loki. You must convince him to change his mind.” You lightly gripped his arm, your expression showing the deepest of concern. “I beg of you. Do not go to Jotunheim, stay behind with me. Both of you, stay here with me.” You pleaded.</p><p>“You know as well as I that there is no changing his mind.” He lightly took your hands into his. “I promise that we will return to you safe.” Once again, he placed a gentle kiss to your forehead only to follow with one carefully placed upon your lips before he stepped away, moving to speak with one of the guards. No sooner had he done so, they had taken their leave and left you behind.</p><p>You stepped from the shadows of the palace doors as the guard took off running inside, your gaze following him for a moment before you let your gaze move to the Observatory. You hesitated on what course of action would be the best before you hurried to grab your horse, one of the fastest that had been a gift from your brothers when you were all children. <i>“I’m sorry, Loki. Please forgive me.”</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this chapter, there's mention of a weapon. As I typed all of this up in my Google Docs, I had an image link set to it.</p><p>This here is the weapon that you, Valdis, use.<br/>https://i.imgur.com/KlvvUgA.jpg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were quick to dismount your horse, rushing into the Observatory to watch as your brothers and friends vanished from within the room. As you moved to step forward, you caught sight of Heimdall. “Please, tell my father what has transpired here.”</p><p>“It would seem that it has already been done. Take care, young princess.” He spoke as he watched you nod in affirmation before you disappeared through the Bifrost. As soon as you were gone, he removed the sword to close the Bifrost behind you and stood to the side, awaiting the arrival of his king.</p><p>As you reached Jotunheim, the cold had already begun to nip at your nose and the frozen air blew through your raven hair only to send chills throughout your body. You could see your brothers and your friends trekking towards the ruins of Jotunheim’s city. “Idiots.” You moved silently, keeping your distance as you made your approach and offered a look to what was once a city of Jotunheim, now lain in ruin from a battle waged years ago by your father and his soldiers. </p><p>“What is your business here, Asgardian?” A voice echoed through the cold, carried on the wind as the warriors came to a stop. </p><p>You remained hidden, using your magic to shield you as you watched from a distance, allowing yourself to examine the ruins for the sign of the voice when your brother spoke up to catch your attention.</p><p>“I speak only to your king. Not to his foot soldiers.”</p><p>“Then speak.” The voice continued as a single Jotun came into view behind a cascading waterfall. “I am Laufey, King of this Realm.”</p><p>“And I am-”</p><p>“We know who you are, Odinson. Why have you brought the stench of your blood into my world?”</p><p>“I demand answers.”</p><p>Laufey was quick to stand, sizing up Thor and his friends while he tried to piece things together. “You demand?” He questioned, a bit surprised by the choice of words. </p><p>“How did your people get into Asgard?”</p><p>“The house of Odin is full of traitors.” Laufey spoke the words as if they were second nature to him, as if it should come as no surprise to those who have entered his Realm. Yet, as he does, it leaves everyone to exchange looks from the disturbed information that the Jotun King had delivered upon them.</p><p>“Do not dishonor my father’s name with your lies!”</p><p>You stare at them, trying to understand the words that Laufey had spoken. A traitor within the house of Odin? There was no possible way, Heimdall would have seen something, <i>anything</i>. You know this yet even you are having second thoughts, doubting what you have known for years. <i>“Impossible. You are a liar, Jotun King.”</i> You curse aloud in your mind as your hand rests against the ice, your ocean eyes never leaving the face of Laufey. As they continued to speak, you silently hoped that whatever Laufey might come to tell Thor will be enough to send him back to Asgard and not break the truce that your father had with Jotunheim. And yet, another part of you longed for the possible battle that could transpire, if only to satisfy the craving, satiate the beast within.</p><p>“Your father is a murderer and a thief. He stole what was ours, and left our world in ruins. We have the right to reclaim the Casket.”</p><p>“Not when you’d use it to make war against other Realms.” Thor throws at him.</p><p>Laufey laughs, cold and mocking. “And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it. I see you for what you are, Thor Odinson. Nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man.”</p><p>“This boy has grown tired of your mockery.” Thor takes a step towards Laufey, only for other Jotuns to step forward and block his path. He lets his eyes move over the eight-foot tall giants, terrifying and blue-skinned before Loki moves next to him.</p><p>“Thor, stop and think. Look around you. We are outnumbered.” He quietly implores, allowing himself to look over the Jotuns before he catches a glimmer of something behind the ice. </p><p>“Know your place, brother.”</p><p>“You should listen to his counsel. You know not what your actions would unleash” Laufey speaks once more, stepping from the shadows. “But I do. Go now, while I still allow it.”</p><p>“We will accept your most gracious offer.” Loki speaks up while the others look towards Thor imploringly although their future king stares the Jotun King down a beat before he relents. A sigh of relief is heard from the others and they turn to follow Thor.</p><p>“Run back home, little princess.” A Jotun mutters under his breath towards the group, stopping Thor in his tracks.</p><p>Loki’s face went white as soon as the words left the Jotun’s mouth, knowing all too well what was coming. “Damn.” He breathes out as Mjolnir slides down into Thor’s hand and his brother turns to knock the Jotun clear across the plaza. At this, the Asgardians reluctantly draw their weapons and gather in a circle around Thor.</p><p>Thor leaves the circle of Asgardians, swinging at another Frost Giant while his comrades form another circle around him, separating him from the Jotuns as he whirls his hammer around once and catches it with a cocky grin. “Next?”</p><p>As the battle continues, Loki backs away from an approaching Jotun only to find himself at the edge of a deep crevasse. The Jotun charges him only to pass right through him and into the crevasse below. “Pathetic.” He mutters as the fake Loki dissipates and the real Loki steps from behind a pillar of ice. He turns back towards the battle to see two Jotuns coming at him from either side, letting two daggers fly and fell both Giants at once.</p><p>You move silently, using your magic to pull a weapon from behind you and are quick to advance on a couple of Jotuns, felling them quickly enough to avoid detection. Or at least, that had been your plan if you hadn’t been spotted. As you continue to move about the ruins, you silently kill several Jotuns before you come across a larger Jotun. A smirk dances across your lips as you launch yourself onto his back and quickly slice through his throat, blood spilling down over his chest and onto the ice below. With one swift kick, you send the dying Jotun to the ground below before you feel a hand on your arm pulling you back behind a single pillar, magic shielding you both.</p><p>“I told you to stay in Asgard!” Loki’s gaze is on your face, his magic causing your own to fade away as you stare up at him. His expression is stern, as if scolding a child for their wrongdoings. “You shouldn’t be here, Valdis!” He quietly snaps at you, releasing your arm while his gaze looks over the blood that coats your armor. </p><p>“And I pleaded with you not to leave!” You retort before you see his expression change to that of concern. “Loki, I’m not a little girl anymore. You don’t need to protect me from the dangers the Realms have to throw at me.” You are quick with your words, knowing them to be the truth even if he doesn’t want to believe it. “You always tell me that you believe in me but I’m left to wonder, what is it that you truly believe in when you look at me if not as your equal on the battlefield?”</p><p>Loki opens his mouth to speak when he sees several Jotun approaching and is quick to use his daggers to fell them before they can continue further. “I did not wish for you to incur the same wrath from father as we will.” He sighs before motioning for you to follow him. “Stay close. We’ll win this together.”</p><p>“Always.” You promise as the magic dissipates to reveal the both of you, allowing you to move about the battlefield and slaughter as many Jotuns as you can. As the battle rages on, it isn’t long before one of you is injured and you’re rushing towards Fandral’s side after he has been impaled by ice.</p><p>“Thor, we must go!” Loki shouts to his brother.</p><p>You turn to see approaching Jotuns and draw another weapon, identical to the one you already wield. Pressing your feet firmly against the ground, you push off and charge forward, dropping to slide across the ice and slice at the bellies of the first couple of them. You are quick to get to your feet, racing against the ice with the use of magic to sturdy you before you leap into the air and bring your blades down atop another Jotun. “It would seem Frost Giants are merely child’s play.” You chuckle to yourself as you glance towards Loki with a smile while you wipe the blood from your cheek only to notice the horror on his face. As you realize his gaze is not on you but something behind you, it is too late and a hand firmly grips around your throat to hoist you into the air.</p><p>“Valdis!” </p><p>The freezing sensation is slow at first but soon begins to pick up speed, engulfing the entirety of your neck as your once beautiful pale skin starts to blacken and your voice becomes shallow. “Get.. let go..” You choke out as you grip onto the wrist of the large Jotun.</p><p>“When I snap your pretty neck, I’ll let go.” The Jotun chuckles as he applies pressure to your throat, watching as you fight to catch your breath whilst he chokes the very life from you. </p><p>You claw at his wrist, struggling to inhale some of the air around you while your feet dangle helplessly and kick against the Jotun’s chest effortlessly. You’re starting to lose consciousness, and you can’t feel the cold around your throat any longer. You feel no cold for that matter, just the life slowly but surely being stolen from you by this monster in front of you. <i>“I’m going to die here, in Jotunheim of all places?”</i> You let your gaze move to your eldest brother fighting the Jotuns, seemingly unaware that you are dying, to Loki who looks completely horrified alongside your friends. Your world is starting to fade in and out, your hands clawing at the wrist holding you captive, and you struggle to keep focus but it is a losing battle. You will not survive this and you know it. <i>“I’m sorry, my king. I guess I lied..”</i></p><p>The Jotun watches as your grip falters and loosens around his wrist, a smirk crossing his face as he starts to apply more pressure. “Time to die, little princess.” He speaks as he feels the bones in your neck starting to give way but his words are cut short, as is his wrist when he watches you both drop to the ground. </p><p>“Valdís!” Loki cries out as he lifts you from the ground, quickly slicing the head from the Jotun’s shoulders. “Thor! We must leave!” He calls out to his brother with urgency in his voice, lifting you into his arms and carrying you bridal style towards the others. When Thor’s gaze meets his own, he watches as his brother’s face drops at the sight of you lifeless in his arms before rage is soon to take its place. </p><p>The Warriors Three, Lady Sif and Loki rush across the ice to where they had entered Jotunheim, to where they could return to Asgard. With Fandral injured, and your condition unknown to them, they begin to panic when Heimdall is unanswering. As a large creature climbs up the cliffside behind them, Thor is quick to kill the beast and join them but he moves quickly to both yours and Loki’s side.</p><p>“Is she..?” His voice wavers with fear. “Where did she.. how is she..?”</p><p>“It is uncertain.” Loki’s voice is quiet before he turns to look at the Jotuns that have surrounded them. “Although I do not think it matters now, brother.”</p><p>As the Jotuns charge towards them, a blinding light surrounds them and Odin appears from within the Bifrost. Thor is pleased to see his father, raising Mjolnir to the sky. “Father! We’ll finish this together!” </p><p>“Silence!” Odin demands, quieting his eldest son as Laufey approaches him.</p><p>“Allfather. You look weary.”</p><p>“Laufey.” Odin speaks, his body swaying as he remains on his horse with Gungnir in hand. “End this now.”</p><p>“Your boy sought this out.”</p><p>“You’re right. These are the actions of a boy, treat them as such,” He continues. “You and I can end this here and now, before there’s further bloodshed.”</p><p>Laufey continues to keep his gaze locked on Odin, a blade of ice forming behind his back as he speaks. “We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He’ll get what he came for,” He pauses as he watches Odin continue to sway. “War and death.”</p><p>“So be it.” As Laufey moves to lunge at him, he is sent flying back as Odin raises Gungnir to summon the Bifrost and take his leave with his children and their friends, returning them to Asgard.</p><p>“Why did you bring us back?” Thor questions angrily. </p><p>“Do you realize what you’ve done? What you’ve started?” Odin questions him, anger and disappointment clear on his weary face.</p><p>“I was protecting my home.”</p><p>“You cannot even protect your friends, your own sister!” Odin exclaims as he pulls the sword from the control panel before tossing it to Heimdall. “How can you hope to protect a kingdom?” He continues as he turns to the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. “Get them to the healing room! Now!” He demands, his gaze moving over your limp form as he feels a pain aching in his chest at the sight of you. “Your sister is on the verge of death whilst you continued your rampage!”</p><p>Sif is careful as she approaches Loki, offering her arms out to him to take you. “Please, let me take her.”</p><p>Loki looks at her, hesitant as his gaze moves down to your body. He feels nothing but cold, the blackened skin around your neck causing him pain to bear witness to, and the nearly nonexistent breaths that you are taking leave him to wonder when your last will come. “Please hurry.” He begs her, carefully handing you over to the woman to watch as they leave the room with urgency.</p><p>“There won’t be a kingdom to protect if you’re afraid to act.” Thor continues as he watches his friends leave. “The Jotuns must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you.”</p><p>Loki lets out a slow, silent breath as he remains within the Observatory, watching the conversation between his father and brother. His eyes move to the Rainbow Bridge, to your departing forms as they hurry towards the city before he turns back to his family.</p><p>“That’s pride and vanity talking, not leadership. You’ve forgotten everything I taught you about a warrior’s patience.” </p><p>“While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done. You’d stand giving speeches while Asgard falls!” </p><p>“You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!” Odin snaps at his son.</p><p>“And you are an old man and a fool!” Thor snaps back at him.</p><p>It falls silent for a moment as Odin looks down. “Yes. I was a fool to think you were ready.”</p><p>Loki finally steps forward, looking towards his father imploringly. “Father-” But as soon as he speaks, Odin is quick to silence him and he steps back.</p><p>“Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you’ve opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!” He speaks as he plunges Gungnir into the control panel, the turret turning while the Bifrost energy builds with his rage. It fires, as the Bifrost opens at the end of the platform, creating a portal behind his son. “You are unworthy of these Realms,” He continues, ripping the discs from Thor’s armor. “You are unworthy of your title,” He removes Thor’s cloak next before he stops to look at his son. “You are unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed.”</p><p>Loki stands off to the side, a look of disdain etched across his face as he watches his father, noticing the tears that are forming in his brother’s eyes.</p><p>“I now take from you your power!” Odin continues as he extends his hand out to his eldest, Mjolnir leaving Thor’s hand to fly into his own. “In the name of my father, and his father before! I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!” He thrusts Mjolnir towards Thor, a blast of lightning hitting his son and sending him flying back through the portal behind him. As Thor disappears into the vortex, he brings Mjolnir close to his mouth and whispers. “Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.” And with that, he hurls the hammer into the vortex as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How is she doing?”</p><p>Sif looks over from where she sits next to your injured form, brushing the messy raven strands from your eyes. “She is weak, I fear we may have taken too long.” She speaks softly as Hogun crushes one of the healing rocks into powder and rubs it carefully over your neck, the sound of the door opening as Loki enters.</p><p>“Did it work? Did you heal her?” He questions, moving to your side almost immediately as your blackened skin starts to heal and return to the beautiful pale tone that he had come to mesmerize, to love the feeling of against his own. A small breath escapes him as he takes a seat, lightly taking your hand in his. “What of the internal injuries?”</p><p>“Loki, we must give it time. Let her rest.”</p><p>You inhale sharply, as if you had just woken from the dead, and the breaths you take are shallow, Your chest rises and falls with every struggled breath until you are finally able to breathe properly once more. “Lo..ki..” You hum in your sleep, your head lolling to the side towards your brother.</p><p>“Valdis.” He calls out to you softly, running circles into the back of your hand with his thumb. You are no longer cold to the touch, your skin warm and aglow as it always was, something that relieves him. “Sister, can you hear me?”</p><p>Your tired eyes slowly drift open and they begin to focus. There is warmth around you, a familiar warmth, and scents that give you a sense of hope. When you are able to focus, your eyes fall upon your brother and a smile creeps upon your lips, relief washing over you at the very sight of him. “Loki, you are safe.”</p><p>“Yes, of course. We’ve safely returned to Asgard.” He smiles down at you, feeling your hand twist around his and his gaze moves down to look at where you have allowed yourself to hold onto him. “You’re trembling, Valdís.”</p><p>Your gaze never leaves his face, noticing there is also pain in his features and you remember the horror that was etched across his face on Jotunheim. The very look when he had thought that he had lost you, that the Jotun had killed you before someone had saved you. “I’m alright, my king. Please don’t fret.” You whispered, your voice beginning to return to normal. </p><p>“I thought.. I feared that I was not quick enough.” His voice trembled as he let his gaze meet yours, emerald orbs locked onto your bright blue ones. As you moved to sit up, he carefully assisted you to do so and remained at your side while you took in your surroundings. “Father will be pleased to see that you are well.”</p><p>As you took in your surroundings, you noticed that your eldest brother wasn’t present. Perhaps he was with your father, facing the consequences of his wrath at what had taken place on Jotunheim. “Did we defeat them? Will Jotunheim no longer trouble Asgard?” You questioned as you let your eyes move over the flames in front of you. “Did Thor put a stop to the threat of war?”</p><p>At your question, the tension in the room became thick. Volstaag let out a sigh, turning his gaze to the flames. “We should never have let him go.”</p><p>“There was no stopping him.” Sif held a drink in her hand as she remained seated, the thought of Thor’s banishment lingering in all of their minds.</p><p>“At least he’s only banished, not dead. Which is what we’d all be if that guard hadn’t told Odin where we’d gone.” Fandral spoke from his seat, earning your gaze. As he caught it, he noticed a look of realization and wondered what you were thinking at that moment. “What is it, Valdis?”</p><p>“It’s nothing.” You spoke softly, lightly running your hand over the sore spot on your neck. It hurt, faintly, but still pain lingered there and you felt anger bubbling under the surface as you dwelled on what had taken place. You had been reckless but the urge to kill the Jotuns had been stronger than anything you had felt before. “So, Father has banished him..”</p><p>“How did the guard even know?” Volstagg questioned, watching as Loki stood and moved away from you to stand off to the side, staring at his arm.</p><p>“I told him.” He confesses, turning to look at everyone present in the room. “I told him to go to Odin after we’d left. Though he should be flogged for taking so long.”</p><p>“You told the guard?”</p><p>“I saved our lives! Thor’s, and Valdis’s! I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did.” </p><p>Sif stood from her seat, moving to join him. “Loki, you’re the only one who can help Thor now. You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind.” She pleaded.</p><p>“And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He’s arrogant. He’s reckless. He’s dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its King?” With that, Loki took his leave from the room, leaving you with them. </p><p>Your gaze lingered on your brother before it moved to the ceiling. Your mind could not escape Jotunheim, how blissful it had felt to fight against beings that did not require you to hold back, yet the guilt of allowing it to happen weighed heavily on you. Your eldest brother was banished, your other brother frustrated with what had taken place, and your friends having been injured now wanting to bring Thor back to Asgard. You knew, without a single doubt, that your mother would be distraught at the news of Thor and that Odin would be angry with himself about having to banish his firstborn son. <i>“We returned to chaos brought on by madness.”</i></p><p>“He may speak of the good of Asgard, but he has always been jealous of Thor.”</p><p>“True, but we should be grateful to him. He did save our lives.”</p><p>At this, you rose to your feet and looked across the room to the four of them. “You should be mindful of who you speak around, Sif.” You spoke sternly, swaying slightly as you stood in place. “I will not tolerate you speaking illy of my brother, either of them. If not for Loki, Fandral would be dead, and your injuries would never heal Volstagg. If not for my brother, I would not have survived.” You continued. “My brother is right, about all of this, about Thor. Marching into Jotunheim was dangerous. It was reckless. If you were in our position, in our shoes, would you have done the same?”</p><p>They stared at you, unmoving and silent as you spoke. Loki had made a point, and you were doing the same. What could they truly say about any of it, what could they truly argue?</p><p>“You all protested against going into Jotunheim. All of you, yet none of you dared to truly stop him from the madness that he was marching into. Our Realm will be at war with Jotunheim, innocent people will fall victim to the desolation of it all because of his arrogance. I love my brother, both Loki and I love him dearly but we would do what is right for Asgard before the love of our families, any love of our own. That is the fate of being Odin’s heirs and those are the sacrifices that we are forced to make.”</p><p>“Would you not ask your father to change his mind, Valdis?” Sif questioned, her voice quiet as she stood with Fandral. “Would you not want to see Thor come back to Asgard?”</p><p>“And if I did, what good would come of that? Does Asgard deserve a King such as Thor?” You looked over each of their faces as they were silent. “You know as well as I the answers to those questions. My father does everything for a reason. You are not the only ones who grieve over the banishment of my brother. Do you think I wished to wake to find out my eldest brother had been banished, to hear those that I call friends speak such words of Loki?” You paused for a moment. “I wanted to wake to see both of them, alive and well, yet I was allowed only one. You may have lost your friend but I have lost my brother!” You turned on your heel, advancing towards the doors before you stopped. “If you dare speak illy of my brother again, I will ensure that it is the last words you ever utter from your mouths.” With that, you took your leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had walked through the palace to where your chambers were, taking a moment to quickly wash yourself of the remnants of Jotunheim and change into something other than your armor. As you let your hands brush against the different fabrics of clothing that hung in your wardrobe, you stopped as your fingers brushed against the black and green leather corset of an outfit that you had never come to wear. With gentleness, you pulled the outfit free from the rest and examined it, remembering a time of when you were younger and had wished that you could be just like your brother. A small smile graced your lips and you held the outfit against your bare form, eyes moving to the large mirror. </p><p>The black corset was beautifully detailed with intricate patterns of golden snakes and thorny vines, strips of dark green leather rested underneath the bust, down the sides and as a hem along the bottom. A soft, black translucent yet tight fabric formed a long sleeved top that would fit to the curves of anyone who wore it, and a pair of tight yet durable leather leggings joined it. A smile crept upon your lips as you moved away to slip into the attire, adjusting it accordingly.</p><p>You moved to sit along the edge of your large bed, your hands moving to slide your feet into a pair of black and golden boots, ones that came to rest just above your knee and curve down your thigh to leave the back of your knee exposed. As you stood, you ran your hands over the leather of your outfit before you turned on your heel to leave the room, the strands of your long raven hair falling around your face and over your shoulders.</p><p>“Ah, you startled me, princess.” </p><p>Your gaze moved to one of the men who worked within the palace, a small smile gracing your lips as you offered him a friendly gesture. “My apologies. I trust things are well this evening?”</p><p>He glanced at the man with him before he looked back at you. “Have you not heard the news, m’lady?” He pauses for a moment to assess your face. “We heard that the King has fallen into the Odinsleep, and-”</p><p>You didn’t wait to hear the rest as you tore off down the corridor, tracing the familiar halls that would lead you to the King’s chambers. Why hadn’t anyone sent for you? Your mother must have known, she would be at his side immediately. What of your brother? Was Loki aware of what had transpired? As you rounded the corner, you stopped when you saw guards kneeling outside of your father’s chambers. Carefully, yet cautiously, you approached the guards and stepped in front of them to watch Loki take Gungnir into his hands.</p><p>As he held Gungnir, he raised his eyes to find you standing just outside the doors with an expression of both confusion and pain. At that look alone, he knew that no one had told you about your father, no guards had gone to fetch you and bring you here but as his gaze met yours, he felt a tugging at his heart. You were upset and Norns above knew how he hated to see you upset. “Valdis..” He breathed out before he turned to look back at Frigga, listening as she spoke while your footsteps echoed behind him.</p><p>“Make your father proud, my King.” She spoke.</p><p>You said nothing, your footsteps coming to a stop as you stared at your brother before your gaze moved to your mother who sat at your father’s side. Pain was etched across your face but you tried your best to hide it. It was when the guards had left and the doors slid shut that you chose to speak. “Am I no longer privy to news about my father?”</p><p>Frigga let her gaze move to you and she stood to walk towards you, moving to pull you into a gentle embrace only to watch as you stepped away from her touch. “Valdis, please.” She pleaded as she looked upon you, her face twisting with her own pain as she watched you. </p><p>“No.” You spoke, your face twisting slightly as you folded your arms around yourself. “I fail to understand why I had to hear from a mere servant of all people that my father had fallen into the Odinsleep.” Your gaze shifted from your father who lay in bed to your mother who stood across from you. “Please, by all means, do explain why that is.” You frowned at them.</p><p>Loki stood with Gungnir in his hands before he stepped towards you, lightly reaching out to you. When you shied away from him, he tensed slightly. You hadn’t avoided his touch since the two of you had become lovers and the very action bothered him. “Sister, I told them to fetch you from the Healing Room.”</p><p>“A wonderful jest, brother.” You scoffed. “Not a damn soul came to retrieve me, not even the one person I had expected would have been the first to tell me of our father.” Your eyes moved to your father once more before you stepped towards him, stopping to sit at his side. “When will he wake?”</p><p>“It is uncertain. He’s put it off for so long.” Frigga spoke as she moved to your side, lightly brushing your hair from your face. “Your brother will take his place as the line of Odin falls to him.”</p><p>You pushed her hand away from you, a gesture that seemed to bring about sadness within your mother. “I wasn’t aware of it. I knew he was weary but I didn’t think it would be this soon.” You muttered. “If I’d known, I would have done something.” You reached out to lightly take Odin’s hand in your own. “Father never spoke a word of it.”</p><p>“He wouldn’t want you to worry.”</p><p>“Yet here we are.” You sighed. “Was this why he wanted to crown my brother so soon?” You questioned, allowing your gaze to fall upon Frigga before offering a mere glance towards Loki. The entirety of the situation was taxing, so much to take in all at once. “Yet he is banished.” You let your gaze fall upon Odin as you lightly thumbed at the back of his hand. “Congratulations, brother. The throne is yours.”</p><p>“Valdis, you must support your brother during this difficult time. Be his counsel, someone who will remain at his side until your father comes back to us.”</p><p>You released Odin’s hand before leaning forward to place a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Be well, father.” You whispered to him before turning to your mother and brother. “I am not fit to be counsel for the king. My apologies.”</p><p>Frigga let out a sigh. “Enough.” She spoke sternly. “You are upset but do not take this out on your brother.”</p><p>Your eyes shot to your mother. “And why, pray tell, would I quite possibly take it out on him? He’s the king. He could easily lock me away for such actions.” You turned to mockingly bow to your brother. “My apologies, my king. It won’t happen again.” You spat at him before you stepped away and took your leave from the room.</p><p>“Valdis.” Loki sighed as he watched you storm out of the room before he bid Frigga farewell to chase after you. It was all too easy to catch up to you and he was quick to grab your hand, pulling you back and halting you in your tracks. “Please don’t be upset with mother.”</p><p>You turned to look at him, tearing your hand from his. “It is not mother that I am upset with. It is you, brother.” You growled, jabbing him hard in the chest. “It should have been you to deliver the news, not some servant. You and you alone, brother. Yet, it was not.”</p><p>“I know but mother-”</p><p>“Don’t.” You raised your hand to silence him. “Don’t make this any worse than it already is. I’ve no patience for any of this.”</p><p>“I need you, Valdis.” His words were quick but almost silent, a longing behind them that you hadn’t heard in some time. “Please, don’t turn me away. I cannot do this without you by my side.” </p><p>Your hand dropped to your side, a sigh escaping your lips. “Loki, we’ve discussed this. I cannot be at your side in the ways that we both desire.” You looked away from him, your gaze wandering down the corridor. “The most I can be is your counsel and that can only go so far, brother.”</p><p>“Yet I could think of no one better to guide me, to aid me through these troubling times.” He kept his gaze on you, turning your face to meet his gaze. “Even if you cannot be my queen in the eyes of Asgard, you are and always will be <i>my</i> queen.”</p><p>You stepped forward for a moment, placing a hand against his chest as you drew close enough to kiss him before you stopped yourself and sighed. “If only things were different, my love. I would be united with you instantly.” You gently pat his chest before you smiled faintly. “Come, my king. There is much we need to discuss if I am to be your counsel.” You stepped away from him and began your trek down the corridor towards the throne room.</p><p>“What troubles you, sister?” He joined you at your side, Gungnir held tightly in his hand as he kept pace with you. “There is something on your mind. I have seen that look far too often to ignore it.”</p><p>You chewed at your lip for a moment before you swallowed slightly. “I know the worst is yet to come even with you as Asgard’s new king. I feel as if you have more than your fair share of work strewn out in front of you.” You stepped into the throne room, your eyes cast upon the throne at the opposite end of the room. “Jotunheim will not sit idly by after what has transpired. If they know that father has fallen into the Odinsleep, they will invade Asgard once more. I cannot help but feel as if they will try to kill our father.”</p><p>“I promise you that Jotunheim will be dealt with.” He stood next to you and followed your gaze before he stopped to take in your appearance. The glow from the room offered such a serene look to your features, your choice of attire truly bringing out the color of your eyes. “You would make a fine queen, you know.”</p><p>“I’m sure that I would have.” You chuckled as you turned to meet his gaze. “Go on, brother. Take what is rightfully yours.” You smiled, lightly pushing on his arm to urge him towards the throne. “Show all of Asgard that you are the king that they are looking for.”</p><p>He smiled before he placed a gentle kiss to your forehead and moved to take a seat upon the throne, overlooking the room and lastly you where you stood at the bottom of the steps. “Come sit with me. You’ve no need to be so far away, pet.” He smirked, motioning you towards him.</p><p>You moved swiftly to take a seat upon the arm of the throne, allowing your gaze to move over the room. It was such a grand feeling, looking out at everything from a place that you had only imagined. It filled you with an urge that you chuckled at before you heard something outside the doors. “It would appear that we have company, my king.”</p><p>“Indeed it would.” </p><p>His gaze followed yours, using his magic to change his attire as he allowed himself to lean back in his seat. A smile graced his lips as he offered a glance to yourself, lightly placing a hand over yours before he brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it gently. He winked at you before his expression grew serious. Guards had stationed themselves accordingly and he kept his gaze locked on your small frame, admiring the way that your outfit fit. You looked the part, as if you belonged nowhere else but at his side, and part of him enjoyed the very thought of it. As the thoughts continued further, he was pulled away by footsteps approaching.</p><p>“Allfather, we must speak with you urgently.”</p><p>Your eyes were on Sif and the Warriors Three as you remained seated next to your brother, a hand on his arm for a moment before you removed it as if the two of you had been deep in conversation moments before their entry. When they lifted their heads, you watched how they looked upon the sight of both Loki and yourself.</p><p>“My friends,” Loki begins as you folded your hands into your lap, allowing them to remain there.</p><p>“Where’s Odin?” Fandral questions, stepping forward with the others following behind him down the steps.</p><p>“Father has fallen into the Odinsleep. Mother fears he may never awaken again.”</p><p>“We would speak with her.” Sif continues.</p><p>Your ocean eyes are locked upon her face as the last conversation with your friends dances through your mind, replaying the words they had all spoken. An expression void of emotion crosses your face for a moment before you look upon the four of them as if you were bored of the entirety of the conversation currently taking place. “Of course you would.” You speak up, your voice devoid of emotion as you shift in your seat.</p><p>Loki, of course, continues. “She has refused to leave my father’s bedside. You can bring your urgent matter to me.” He paused for a moment to stand. “Your king.”</p><p>You remain seated on the throne arm, watching with amusement unbeknownst to the occupants of the room as the four of them bend a knee to Loki. You stay silent, a dagger in your hands as you fumble with it as a mock interest of entertainment.</p><p>“My king, we would ask that you end Thor’s banishment.” Sif speaks firmly.</p><p>Loki scoffs in the form of a chuckle as he descends the steps slowly, his eyes never leaving the four in front of him. “My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather’s last. We’re on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together,” He comes to a stop, setting Gungnir against the ground. “For the good of Asgard.”</p><p>As Sif moves to lunge forward, you are quick to your feet and at his side instantly with the use of your magic whilst Fandral stops her and Loki merely raises a hand to stop you from progressing any further towards them. Your eyes never leave Sif, even as Fandral holds her back, and the dagger is held tightly in your hand, your entire being itching to bury the blade deep within her skull or perhaps her throat would have been better, leaving a beautiful red stain upon the golden floors.</p><p>“Yes, of course.” He speaks.</p><p>You take a single step down the steps regardless of your brother’s gesture to remain in place and keep your gaze locked on the woman before you offer a look to the other three. Their gaze moves to you as if somewhere deep down, they had hoped that you would speak against Loki, that you would try to change his mind about Thor.</p><p>“Good. Then you will wait for my word.” </p><p>“If I may beg the indulgence of Your Majesty to perhaps reconsider-“ </p><p>“We’re done!” Loki is quick to cut Volstagg off, watching as your body twitched at the sound of his voice. </p><p>When the Warriors Three turn to leave, you allow your gaze to move back to meet Sif’s as she glares at your brother and you take another step forward. You twirl the dagger in your hand, eyes on the weapon. “I believe that your king has spoken,” You grip the weapon tightly as you speak before your gaze shifts to her. “Lady Sif.” You finish, motioning with your head for her to follow, something the both of you know would be in her best interests. “Go, while I’ll still allow it.” You instruct, watching as she hesitates before she takes her leave with the others. </p><p>“I believe that I enjoy this side of you, sister.” Loki speaks from behind you, a smirk on his lips as you turn to face him. Your gaze moves to meet his and the smirk only grows. “What would you have done if Fandral had not stopped her?”</p><p>A hand is placed on your hip as you balance your dagger in the other by its tip on a single finger. “You do not wish to know the things I am capable of doing to someone, <i>brother</i>.” </p><p>“There was once a time you would have never taken such aggression towards them. Did something happen perhaps?”</p><p>You let the blade slide into your hand before it vanishes and you step towards him, placing a gentle hand against his chest. “A mere exchange of words that the lady has failed to see the truth of.” You spoke before letting your fingers drag across the chest of his ceremonial armor as you moved to take your seat on the arm of the throne once more.</p><p>A slight chuckle escapes his throat as he turns to watch you and join you on the throne. “Indulge your king, won’t you?”</p><p>“I would have buried my blade deep within her throat before spilling her blood upon the floors. Perhaps I might have removed her head from her body and offered it to the Warriors Three as a parting gift.” You wait until he has taken a seat before you join him and take a seat upon his lap, stretching your legs across the arm of the throne. “I believe you should speak with Heimdall, my love.”</p><p>“You think they would use the bifrost?” He questions as he looks down upon your face, fighting back the urge to capture your lips with his own. “Heimdall would not betray his king.”</p><p>“No, he is completely loyal to father. He would never betray the king, but our friends can be very persuasive.” You reach your hand out to brush a stray strand of hair from his face. “If It were in my power, I would banish them to Midgard with our brother for their defiance.”</p><p>“Such a devilish little thing, sister. You would make an excellent queen.” He chuckles, allowing his hand to rest against your thigh. “I will speak with Heimdall, as you requested. Will you wait for me to return and we can discuss things further?”</p><p>“I would wait for an eternity and more for you, my love.” You moved to place a gentle kiss to his lips before you remove yourself from his lap and stand next to the throne. As he smiles and takes his leave, you let your fingertips brush against the throne and sigh. <i>“I wish things were different, brother.”</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What would you do if I were not your brother?”</p>
<p>You leaned against the railing of the balcony you currently shared with your brother, your eyes staring out across all of Asgard. When he voiced his question, you let a small smile come upon your lips. “That is a trick question, is it not, my king?”</p>
<p>He remained behind you, watching as the wind blew through your raven hair, carrying the scent of citrus and ocean. “There is no trickery here, Valdís.”</p>
<p>“Then why is it that you ask such things of me?”</p>
<p>“Curiosity, perhaps. We cannot lie nor can any source of magic help us hide away the feelings we share, that we harbor, sister.” He paused for a moment. “Nor can it hide the fact that there is something truly troubling you.”</p>
<p>You chuckled, toying with your own hands as you listened to his words. “All the magic in the Nine Realms and it comes as no surprise that you would see through that which I shield from all of them.”</p>
<p>“Will you not indulge your king with the truth, with answers to the questions he voices?”</p>
<p>“I would indulge my king with whatever he desired, should he ask it of me.” You heard his footsteps behind you before you could feel the heat radiating from his body as he stood close to you. “You needn’t even ask, my love. I am yours with all that I am and more, this you know.”</p>
<p>“I desire the truth.”</p>
<p>You remained where you stood as you thought about the words you wanted to speak before a sigh escaped your lips, as soft as your voice. “I would love you the same as I do now but I would no longer fear the repercussions of such a love.”</p>
<p>At your words, Loki gently turned you to face him before he cupped the side of your face. “Do not fear them any longer, my love. I am your king and I will not allow any harm to come upon you.” He spoke softly before his lips were upon yours. </p>
<p>You allowed yourself to succumb to the embrace, letting your hand rest against his chest as the kiss was quick to deepen as it had many a time before this. You didn’t fight him for dominance, allowing him to claim your mouth as he often did when he desired it. “Loki-”</p>
<p>“What if I asked you to rule Asgard by my side?”</p>
<p>“My love, you know-”</p>
<p>“The truth, Valdis.” He placed another kiss to your lips, gaze locked with your own. “I want nothing but the truth that lingers within your heart.”</p>
<p>You sighed against his lips before you captured them once more, allowing your arms to snake around his neck as you pulled him closer to yourself. “I would accept your most gracious offer.” You watched as he opened his mouth to speak before you silenced him with another kiss. “As your Queen.” </p>
<p>“Valdis-”</p>
<p>You let your arms fall from around his neck as you sighed, running a hand through your raven strands before a saddened expression crossed your face. “I do not wish to discuss this any further. It pains me to think that I cannot be that which we both desire, that mother and father would forbid it.” You allowed your gaze to meet his. “You are my brother, Loki.”</p>
<p>“I am not.”</p>
<p>You blinked in confusion. “How can you say such things?”</p>
<p>“It is complicated to explain but believe me when I say that I am not of the same blood as yourself, as Thor.” His voice was as quiet as your own while he watched the way your face twisted in confusion, as if the words were lies to your ears, as if he were only trying to find a way to make the impossible possible. “It can be done with this knowledge, Valdis.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand. You’ve been my brother since the day that I was born. We were raised together, we fought and played together. How could you even say such things?” </p>
<p>He sighed softly before he took your hand into his own. “I.. am from somewhere other than Asgard.”</p>
<p>You took a moment to process the information that had been delivered to you. Your brother, the same man that you had known since the day you were born was not actually of the same blood? Here he stood, claiming heritage from somewhere other than Asgard. If he was no longer the son of Odin and Frigga, there was no longer anything to keep the two of you apart. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Your father. He is anything but.”</i>
</p>
<p>The woman’s words rang clear in your head and your face twisted at the memory. If Odin was not truly Loki’s father, did she know? If she had, why would she say those words to you? Your hands trembled at the thoughts that ran through your head, face continuing to twist. Perhaps you were not Odin’s child either.</p>
<p>Loki remained in place, watching the way your face twisted as whatever thoughts lingered within your head worked themselves around. It made him uncomfortable. “Valdis.. Would you say something?”</p>
<p>You allowed yourself to return to the world in front of you, blinking a few times before you rubbed your arm. “My apologies, brother. It is quite a bit of information to process.”</p>
<p>“I suppose it is, yes.”</p>
<p>“I am sorry that father has lied to you, that he did not tell you the truth once you were old enough to understand, to make sense of it. I cannot imagine the thoughts that have trapped themselves within your mind but believe me, knowing that you are not of the same blood does not change the memories or the bond that I have shared with you.” You stepped forward to place a hand gently to the side of his face. “You are my brother, Loki, and you will always have a place in my heart as my brother.”</p>
<p>He tensed at your words, staring down at your face before he moved to place his hand over your own. “I understand.” He was careful to remove your hand from his face before he let go, running a hand through his hair. “You needn’t say any more.”</p>
<p>You let out a sigh before you placed a hand against his chest. “Loki, that does not change the feelings that I have for you. You are no longer bound to me by blood, by the line of Odin. Nothing in all of the Nine Realms can keep us apart now.” You smiled softly. “I love you, Loki. You know this.”</p>
<p>“Then you will be mine?”</p>
<p>You chuckled softly and nodded. “Of course, but you must understand that with this knowledge, you are no longer bound to the throne either.” As he opened his mouth to speak, you silenced him. “The throne will fall to me, and surely I cannot rule Asgard alone. Will you do me the honor of ruling by my side, Loki?”</p>
<p>“I can think of no greater honor, my love. We shall discuss this matter later.” He smiled, placing a gentle kiss to your lips before he glanced at the Observatory behind you to see the Bifrost activate. “Until I return, then. I have matters to attend to.” With that, he took his leave.</p>
<p>You turned in place, your eyes falling upon the Bifrost and in that moment, you knew something was amiss. Why would the Bifrost activate, more importantly.. Why would Heimdall open the Bifrost to anyone? “Unless..” You breathed out the words before your eyes narrowed. Moving quickly, you knew that Loki was headed in the same direction as yourself but you wouldn’t catch up to him easily. He was much faster than yourself and already had a fair amount of distance ahead of you.</p>
<p>“Princess.” One of the guards greeted you as you rushed down the steps of the palace.</p>
<p>You offered a small smile to both guards. “Ensure no one enters the palace!” You instructed before you disappeared from sight and no sooner had you, you were running down the streets towards the Observatory. It was a long enough trek and you were thankful your movements were fast and silent enough that it wouldn’t take long.</p>
<p>“Good evening, Princess.”</p>
<p>You smiled once again at one of the citizens as you turned and hurried down the bridge leading towards the Observatory. Just ahead of you, you could make out both Heimdall and Loki. With silent footsteps still, you ran towards them only to catch the end of whatever conversation they were having.</p>
<p>“And I say, for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as Gatekeeper, and no longer citizen of Asgard.”</p>
<p>Heimdall’s eyes met yours for a moment, catching your confused expression before he spoke. “Then I need no longer obey you.” And with that, he raised the sword in his hands and swung it towards Loki.</p>
<p>It was over quickly, a gasp having escaped your lips as you watched with both shock and disbelief as Loki froze the man in front of him but that wasn’t all that had surprised you. The color of his skin had changed into a blue that was all too familiar and the realization of the words he had spoken rang true. It was not Asgard that he hailed from. “Jotunheim.” You breathed out.</p>
<p>He turned at a sound behind him, his eyes widening and tensing. “You saw it.” He started. “Didn’t you?”</p>
<p>You didn’t move, keeping yourself rooted where you stood on the Rainbow Bridge. What had you seen exactly? What in all of the Nine Realms had just taken place? “The Casket, and your skin. Loki, you’re-“</p>
<p>“The monster parents tell their children about at night.”</p>
<p>You shook your head. “You’re not a monster, Loki. You have never in all the years that I’ve known you been a monster.” You moved forward, lightly touching his face. It was cold, cool to the touch. “And you are still my King, whether you’re Jotun or Asgardian.”</p>
<p>“Do you not feel fear when you look upon me, knowing what I am, what I’ve always been?”</p>
<p>“You are who you choose to be. If you wish to be one of them, so be it, but you will still be a king, even if father never wakes from the Odinsleep. It is you that will lead us to where we need to be.”</p>
<p>“Do you truly believe that?”</p>
<p>“With all that I am, and more.” You smiled, motioning back to the palace. “I shall await your return.” You bowed respectively to him before you turned your back and started your journey back to the city. “As your queen. Take all the time that you need, my king.” You whispered.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Loki had returned, you were sitting on the arm of the throne once more, garbed in a black and emerald green dress, gold jewelry lining your wrists and neck, a golden corset hugging your torso snuggly. A smile had graced your lips as you descended the steps, stopping at the bottom to meet him as he stopped to join you. </p>
<p>“My King.”</p>
<p>He was speechless for but a moment as he took in your appearance, knowing what this attire held the meaning of. “My Queen, you are as beautiful as any goddess in all of Asgard.”</p>
<p>“I trust you have taken care of everything.” You placed your hands in front of you, watching his face as you waited. “Whatever it is that you are doing, whatever roads lay ahead of us, know that I am with you.” </p>
<p>“You speak as if you have rehearsed that line for quite some time, <i>sister</i>.” A smirk crosses his lips as the words, emphasis on the familiar term the both of you had known your entire lives. “Know that when you do this, there is no going back. Even you are aware of-”</p>
<p>You press a finger to his lips to silence him, your bright blue eyes flickering in the light coming from the flames illuminating the room. “Spare me whatever nonsense you’re about to speak.” You let your hand drop to your side. “You are no longer bound to the line of Odin by blood. The line of Odin continues with Thor and myself, as does the throne in father’s absence and I cannot rule Asgard alone. Will you honor me by remaining by my side as my king?”</p>
<p>At your words, a smile danced across his lips. You spoke the truth. He was no longer bound by blood and the throne would be lost to him if the truth were to be discovered but through marriage to Odinsdattir, he could continue his rule, would remain seated upon the throne until Odin were to awaken. “I would be honored to accept your most gracious offer, my Queen.”</p>
<p>You smiled at him before you took Gungnir from him for a moment to raise it and bring it down onto the floor, a loud sound echoing throughout the throne room. At this, a man came rushing into the room and stood ready to receive orders. “Everything has been agreed to.” You spoke to the man, your attention on him as you placed your hands back in front of you. “Ensure that everything is taken care of immediately and tell no one of what transpired here, not until I command it so. I will not allow my king to lose his throne.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright! Another smut chapter, although a bit shorter than what I would have liked to post. Hopefully you're all enjoying this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Perhaps we should celebrate like this more often.”</p><p>Your eyes slowly open, your gaze moving up to meet the man next to you. “Mm, that could be arranged, my King.” You smile softly as you move to place a gentle kiss to his chest before situating yourself in his lap. “If that’s what would please you most.”</p><p>Loki chuckles as he moves to sit with his back against the headboard. “You know very well what it is that pleases me most, pet.” His hand moves to tangle within your hair and pull you close, capturing your lips with his own. “But as much as I enjoy little moments like this, there are matters that I must attend to.”</p><p>You keep a hand pressed against his chest, watching his face before you capture his lips once more. “Can it not wait just a little longer, my love? I don’t believe I’m quite satisfied with our current.. Situation.” You chuckle against his lips, sliding your hand between both of you to lightly stroke him.</p><p>Another chuckle escapes him. “Valdis, you’re insatiable.” He smirks at you, watching you closely while you wrap your hand around him and stroke him with more determination. “I really must attend to these matters, love.”</p><p>“Oh, these matters are much more important.” You move your mouth close to his ear, nipping lightly at it. “Your Queen is in dire need of having her King fill her once more. Surely, a good King would indulge her rather than leaving her unsatisfied.” You whisper, lifting off of him slightly before positioning him against you and sliding down onto him, a soft moan escaping your lips.</p><p>“What a clever girl.” He moves to capture your mouth with his own, his fingers knotted in your hair as he pulls you close to him. “I’ll indulge you once more, pet, but then I must be off.”</p><p>You slowly rock your hips against his, the feeling of him inside of you more than enough satisfaction. You watch him with lidded eyes, leaning back slightly to place a hand on his thigh while the other remains on his stomach. “Mm, are you enjoying yourself, my King?” You chuckle, your movements getting a bit more rough as you continue.</p><p>His hands move to your hips, guiding you as he watches you intently, memorizing everything there is about you in this moment. “Very much so.” His hips buck up, causing you to gasp and he chuckles before doing it again. The reactions are enough for him and soon he’s matching your movements. With every roll of your hips, he thrusts up until he can’t take it anymore. </p><p>“Ah, Loki!” You cry out as he flips you onto your back, leaning down to capture your mouth once more and deepen the kiss. “Couldn’t take it anymore?”</p><p>A smirk dances on his lips before he pulls out, motioning for you to get on your knees. “Be a good girl, now.” He instructs as he watches you with lustful eyes, admiring how you’re obedient for him and only him. His hands move to your hips before he buries himself inside of you once more, groaning softly and he wastes no time in continuing. With every thrust, he can feel you tightening around him and he knows without a doubt that you are reaching your limit. “Valdis, darling. Do indulge your King.” He smirks, moving his hand into your hair and roughly tugging you back against him. “Come for me.”</p><p>You're a moaning mess for him already, just as he likes, and your body is already trembling. You can feel that familiar knot in the pit of your stomach and you know that without a doubt, it’s about to break and you’re going to lose yourself completely to him again. Every snap of his hips has you moving closer and closer to your breaking point. “Loki.. I’m going to come..” You breathe out.</p><p>“Do it. As your King, I command it.” He instructs as his movements become rougher, urging you forward and as soon as you break for him, his name coming off your tongue in a mess of moans and screams, he’s following closely behind you. With a few more thrusts, his entire body snaps and he empties himself within you, holding your body tightly against his.</p><p>You chuckle breathlessly and wait for him to remove himself from you before you pull the sheet over your body. “Will you be gone long?”</p><p>“I shall return to your side before you know it, my love. I promise.” He smiles as he is quick to dress himself and lean down to capture your lips in a gentle kiss. “Get some rest.”</p><p>You give him a short nod and watch him take his leave before you move to clean yourself up. Of course, you have no intentions of resting just yet. There are matters of your own that you wish to take care of.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>